La Metáfora de las Sirenas
by Altaria Blue
Summary: En el año 850, otras criaturas además de los Titanes fueron descubiertas en los límites del Muro María. Criaturas de largos cabellos, mitad humanos y mitad pez, que guardan un valioso secreto que podría salvar a la humanidad. "El amor no siempre llega como nosotros esperábamos, pero siempre llega justo a quien más necesitamos". Levi x Eren / Jean x Marco / Reiner x Bertholdt.
1. Lo que ahoga a un corazón

Notas: **En esta historia los escuadrones tanto de Levi como de Erwin son diferentes, se irán mencionando los integrantes más adelante. Prometí que mi primera historia se las dedicaría a las chicas de Shingeki No Heichou HD, así que lo prometido es deuda, espero les guste.**

**Escribí acerca de mis 3 parejas favoritas, pero les aseguro que no se hará algo demasiado revuelto o difícil de entender.**

**Es una historia del tipo Fantasía, Romántica y OOC, tendrá Lemon pero en lo personal me gusta que los personajes hagan el amor y no tengan sexo vacío y sin sentimiento alguno.**

**Si eso es todo, agradezco de sobremanera que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia, asegurándoles que no se arrepentirán. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

La Metáfora de las Sirenas

**Capítulo uno**

_"Lo que ahoga a un corazón"_

* * *

_Me ahogo._

_Me ahogo profundamente en la trasparencia de ese azul caribe. "No hay remedio"_ — _pienso cerrando los ojos, mientras la fuerza del agua me succiona hasta un obscuro y frío índigo._

**_— Levi — _**_escuchó una voz parecida a un arrullo y abro los ojos encontrándome con la obscuridad absoluta._

_¿En verdad me estoy ahogando por el agua?... **— No trates de encontrarle una razón a todo —…** ¿o me he estado ahogando desde hace tiempo?_

_Notó como rayos de luz comienzan a colarse a través del agua y puedo divisar una silueta que se mueve hacia mí. Es de un verde tan intenso como el jade, puedo sentir como coloca sus manos en mi rostro mientras la obscuridad de las aguas se clarifica poco a poco a mí alrededor._

**_— Tómame por quien soy o no me tomes. Sea cual sea tu decisión, hazla con tu corazón y no con esa lógica que sólo te ahoga — _**_la silueta jade acerca su rostro contra el mío y siento como sus labios se unen con los míos. Aún debajo del agua puedo respirar con absoluta tranquilidad y una paz que jamás había sentido se apodera de mí._

**_— ¿Quién eres? — _**_susurró contra sus labios, esperando que el agua se volviera totalmente transparente para poder visualizar con mayor claridad. La silueta jade me toma entre sus brazos mientras subimos hasta lo más claro y azul del agua._

— Rivaille… — _llegamos a la superficie y sin pensarlo tomo un largo respiro separándome de su cuerpo para poder mirar su rostro. Una ola se atraviesa de mi campo de visión y la silueta se da media vuelta dándome la espalda._

_Su piel es de un hermoso tono canela y posee un extraño y extravagante cabello, tan largo que se pierde entre el agua. **— Aún no es el momento Levi — **dice con voz suave sin dirigirme la mirada. Veo que está por marcharse, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la tomó firmemente del brazo._

**_— Espera, todavía no conozco tu nombre — _**_lentamente comienza a girar su cuerpo hacia mí y diviso su labios que sobresalen de su rostro.** — Mi nombre es…. — **_

— ¡Rivaille! — un fuerte golpe se escuchó a través de la habitación provocando que un ojigris abriera los ojos de golpe ante el molesto ruido, divisando el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

Todo había sido un sueño; un maldito sueño que llevaba persiguiéndolo desde hace meses y que no lo dejaba tranquilo por las noches.

— Maldición — susurró molesto mientras aquellos golpeteos en su puerta se hacían más intensos e insistentes. Con pesar se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con el peor dolor de cabeza que puedes encontrarte a las 5 de la madrugada.

— ¿Qué putas quieres a esta hora?, maldita cuatro ojos — la cara seria de la castaña, quien aún se encontraba en pijama no podía significar nada bueno.

— Erwin nos mandó llamar, dice que es urgente —

* * *

La castaña y el azabache se dirigían lo más apresurados que podían hacia la oficina del comandante a pesar del agotamiento extremo que sentían en ese momento debido a los constantes desvelos de las expediciones imprevistas que últimamente se presentaban.

— Maldito tirano de mierda, llevamos días sin dormir y nos obliga a desvelarnos en nuestro día libre. Más vale que esto lo valga la pena, sino lo destriparé peor que a los titanes — la castaña soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras en su interior rogaba a los dioses por la vida de Erwin, ya que sabía que lo que Levi decía, Levi lo hacía.

Ambos se adentraron en un gran salón que servía para reuniones de los altos mandos, tomaron su asiento correspondiente y dirigieron su mirada hacia el rubio comandante quien se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa.

— Bien, ahora que estamos todos es mi deber informarles del suceso acontecido ayer por la noche — comentó adoptando una pose seria en su rostro.

— Cómo sabrán, la tropa de expedición nº 33 salió a investigar los terrenos que se encuentran cerca del Muro María. Este territorio es exclusivo de titanes, sin embargo está abastecido de recursos naturales que podrían servirnos en un futuro o en alguna época de escasez. — el rubio hizo una pausa como tratando de soltar su tensión

— Ya contábamos con el conocimiento acerca de la escaza movilidad y actividad de los titanes por la noche, sin embargo el día de ayer todo el escuadrón fue erradicado dejando sólo 2 sobrevivientes — el salón quedó en total shock ante esas palabras incluyendo a Rivaille.

— ¡Pero eso no es posible comandante, el escuadrón que mandamos ayer tenía un aproximado de 20 soldados de los más calificados! — gritó atónito un soldado, provocando que escalofríos recorrieran los huesos de todos los que se encontraban en ese salón.

— Y eso no es todo — todo murmullo cesó en un segundo mientras todos enfocaban su mirada en Erwin, quien hizo una seña con su mano haciendo que dos soldados se acercaran junto a él. El ojiazul los miró por un instante asintiendo a modo aprobatorio. — N-Nosotros íbamos dentro del escuadrón nº 33 para la expedición de los territorios vírgenes del Muro María…. — el chico sentía como un nudo en su garganta apretaba con fuerza casi impidiéndole hablar

—….todo iba según a lo planeado, debíamos esperar a que los titanes cesaran su actividad, verificaríamos el terreno y tomaríamos notas de los recursos que estaban disponibles en el área para un posible uso. Sabíamos que era territorio de titanes, por lo cual tendríamos que matar a algunos cuantos, sin embargo…..cuando nos acercamos al territorio de la costa, algo o alguien más nos atacó — Rivaille desesperado se levantó de su asiento mirando fijamente a los soldados.

— ¿Y exactamente quién fue ese alguien o algo? — los chicos al ver a Levi se sintieron aún más nerviosos. — N-No estamos seguros ca-capitán nosotros…— Levi golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciendo que los chicos dieran un paso para atrás con miedo.

— Un escuadrón entero fue eliminado, ¿¡y no tienen idea de quién mierda fue!? — los soldados bajaron la cabeza avergonzados mientras la castaña colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro. — Cálmate Rivaille, los estás asustando — el hombre dirigió una mirada de fastidio a Hanji para tomar asiento nuevamente.

— Puedo imaginar que fue algo difícil de ver chicos, pero en verdad necesitamos que nos digan todo lo que recuerden sin omitir el más mínimo detalle — explicó Hanji comprensivamente, haciendo que los soldados se relajaran un poco. — No es que no queramos darles detalles en verdad, es sólo que jamás habíamos visto personas como _ellos _— esto captó la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Entonces eran personas? — interrogó la castaña mientras los soldados se volteaban a ver en un modo de confusión. — No exactamente — comentaron acercándose a la líder mientras le entregaba unas hojas entre sus manos, la mujer quiso ver de qué se trataba pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento los chicos la detuvieron.

— Señorita Hanji, estos son unos bocetos que Moblit hizo con las características y rasgos que les dimos de las personas que nos atacaron, pero antes de que los vea necesitamos que sepa que nos tomamos esto con la misma seriedad que usted — la mujer miró confundida a los soldados aquella aclaración, ellos parecían ser chicos honestos, ¿por qué desconfiaría de ellos?

— No se preocupen chicos, yo les creo — sonrió procediendo a ver los bocetos. Levi, quien estaba más que fastidiado con todo el supuesto misterio también tomó algunas, haciendo que los soldados se tensaran.

Tanto la líder como el capitán se voltearon a ver atónitos ante los bocetos que les fueron presentados: _en los dibujos se mostraban diferentes hombres con un cabello tan ridículamente largo que les llegaba hasta la pantorrilla con extrañas conchas y corales de colores enredados entre sus cabellos, sus piernas tenían una forma normal pero estaban cubiertas de lo que parecían ser escamas y todos llevaban entre sus manos lo que parecían ser tridentes, arpones, espadas y dagas._

Era verdad, ellos tenían la forma de humanos, pero no eran _exactamente humanos. _— ¿¡ESPERAN QUE ME TRAGUE ESTA MIERDA!? — gritó furioso Rivaille aventando las hojas contra la mesa y tomando a uno de los solados por las solapas ante la mirada asustada de todos.

— Sé que es muy difícil de creer capitán, pero le decimos la verdad, lo juro — comentó nervioso soldado al ver como el pelinegro no soltaba a su amigo.

— Rivaille, cálmate y suelta al chico — ordenó Erwin acercándose al azabache para aflojar el agarre.

— ¡Quieres que me tranquilice!, cuando tus soldados de mierda lo único que hicieron fue copiar un personaje de un cuento de hadas y traerlo como evidencia. Debería disciplinarlos fuertemente por estar haciendo bromas tan estúpidas en una situación tan crítica — uno de los chicos el saludo de respeto acostumbrado entre los militares mientras se ponía frente Levi.

— Le aseguro que no estamos mintiendo capitán, _ellos_ fueron quienes nos atacaron. El escuadrón estaba en óptimas condiciones y nos estábamos logrando adentrar a aquel terreno, pero al acercarnos al territorio de la costa…. ¡ellos salieron del agua y comenzaron a atacarnos! — alzó la voz como si recordará aquel momento mientras su compañero que yacía en el piso gracias a Levi, recordaba junto con él aquella experiencia.

— ¡Jamás había visto criaturas así, salían del agua como si vivieran ahí!, tenían habilidades para la batalla que sólo puedes adquirir con un entrenamiento militar y sus armas eran tan extrañas pero más fáciles de manipular y más rápidas que las nuestras…. — el chico hizo una pausa mientras sacaba algo envuelto en un trozo de manta. —….no le miento capitán, mírelo usted mismo —

El pelinegro miró con total seriedad al chico, estaba seguro que si era otra de sus estupideces les tronaría los dientes ahí mismo, importándole poco que estuviera Erwin o el mismo Dios.

Al desdoblar la tela observó con cuidado lo que parecía ser una daga, pero a diferencia de otras esta estaba labrada de un duro material blanco como el hueso y tenía forma de un pequeño tridente, y en la empuñadura estaba hecha de un material liso de color púrpura bastante resistente.

— Esa daga se la quité a este sujeto — interrumpió el soldado tomando uno de los bosquejos que le había dado a Hanji para mostrárselo a Rivaille. Efectivamente estaba dibujado un joven de cabellos largos ondulados con la daga entre sus manos, ¿sería acaso posible?...

— ¡Déjame ver! — se acercó la castaña arrebatando prácticamente la daga entre las manos del azabache, mirando fascinada aquel objeto mientras comenzaba a transpirar de euforia absoluta. Levi sólo viró los ojos ante la estupidez de la líder, para después dirigirse a los soldados.

— No estoy seguro de si creer está mierda sacada de un cuento para pubertas enamoradas, sin embargo las pruebas que tienen sustentan lo que dicen y si esto llegase a ser cierto, pudiera ser que nos encontremos con criaturas de la misma naturaleza que los titanes — los chicos se miraron preocupados entre sí. — A mí más que a nadie, me gustaría que esto fuera sólo una mentira capitán — dijo en voz baja uno de los soldados haciendo el saludo para retirarse.

— ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? — dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Erwin, el cual tomó los bosquejos entre sus manos mirándolos con detenimiento. — Sé que te sonará realmente incoherente este tipo de analogía pero, si vivimos rodeados entre monstruos, ¿cuánta diferencia haría que existieran otros? — el azabache suspiró agotado entendiendo la afirmación de Erwin.

— Saldremos hoy por la noche hacia la frontera del Muro María, relájense y descansen, lo necesitarán — ordenó Erwin dando la reunión por terminada, dejando un sabor de intriga entre los soldados de rangos bajos, que aún no estaban en su totalidad enterados de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

* * *

El rumor acerca del escuadrón asesinado por hombres que venían del mar no tardó en escucharse haciendo imposible que los soldados se relajaran o descansaran como había ordenado el comandante. La gran mayoría había decidido desvelarse trazando rutas o planes para evitar ser brutalmente asesinados y otros como Armin y Hanji se habían decidido a buscar literatura que pudiera darles información del posible enemigo.

— ¡Rivaille! — el azabache conocía perfectamente aquella molesta voz, así que lentamente bajó su taza de té sobre la mesa y sobó sus sienes mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. — ¡Rivaille, mira lo que encontré! — inmediatamente que llegó la mujer Rivaille pudo percibir un aroma a suciedad, provocando que se alejará de golpe.

— Mugrosa cuatro ojos, si no tenías ganas de dormir al menos hubieras tomado un baño — la castaña soltó una risa sonora pasando su brazo alrededor del más bajo — ¡Ay enanín, tú y tus problemas con la limpieza! — un puño se impactó de golpe contra la cara de la científica haciendo que cayera al suelo sin remedio.

— No te me acerques, maldita asquerosa — increíblemente Hanji había sobrevivido al brutal golpe de su siempre "pacífico" amigo, levantándose con pesar del piso.

— Ahora, ¿me enseñarás la estupidez que descubriste o no? — la mujer se sentó lo suficientemente alejada de su camarada para evitar otro percance y colocó sobre la mesa la daga que anteriormente le habían dado los soldados a Rivaille.

— Estuve investigando acerca del material con el que fue fabricada esta arma y creo haberlos encontrado; lo blanco que conforma la cuchilla en forma de tridente, es calcio puro que se encuentra exclusivamente en los dientes de los tiburones y la empuñadura está hecha del mismo material que los arrecifes de coral — el capitán comprendió lo que su compañera trababa de decir.

— Quiere decir que en verdad esos mocosos parecen estar diciendo la verdad, ¿y hay gente que puede vivir dentro del mar? — la castaña no pudo confirmar tal premisa, sin embargo todo parecía indicar más y más sobre la existencia de criaturas aún más misteriosas que los titanes.

— Bueno ese es el lado científico, aunque podemos pedir una segunda opinión — dijo sacando de su bolso libro de pasta gruesa café. _"Criaturas míticas"_, inmediatamente al ver el título Rivaille miró incrédulo a la mujer — Aún no estoy tan desesperado Zoe — la castaña suspiró abriendo el libro de todos modos.

— Yo sé que parece absurdo y que es una fuente que sería fácilmente superada incluso por los brujos y curanderos que hay en los pueblos pero, no tenemos nada que perder, ¿no crees? — ante esta afirmación no pudo renegar. La castaña buscó el artículo en el libro y procedió a leerlo:

"_La metáfora de las sirenas describe a estos seres como deidades marinas mitad humanas y mitad pez que protegen el océano y de todo lo que habite en él. Al ser protectoras del mar, estas poseen un carácter hostil, violento y una sangre fría para matar._

_Se decía que cuando una sirena cantaba, era una manera seductora de atraer a los mortales para devorarlos sin piedad. Su canto a su vez puede calmar las violentas aguas del mar o los vientos si ellas lo desean, pero indudablemente cuando cantan contra un humano, esto sólo pude conducir a la muerte._

_Otra la metáfora conocida, es la que habla de la sirenas como las almas de todos los amantes que se suicidaron en el mar por males de amor o que jamás pudieron ser correspondidos. Por eso ellas vagan seduciendo con su canto a los humanos y se los llevan consigo al fondo del mar, sabiendo que jamás podrán estar juntos y morirán ahogados justo como ellas lo hicieron"_

— ¿En verdad esperas que esa basura sentimental nos ayude allá fuera con esos malditos monstruos que mataron a 20 de nuestros mejores soldados?, debes revisarte esas gafas, te quedarás más ciega de lo que estás si continuas leyendo esas porquerías — dictó el hombre parándose de su sitio. — Y toma un baño, estás apestando todo el lugar — dicho esto el hombre se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta de aquel salón tras de sí dejando a la mujer sola en aquel lugar quien soltó un silencioso bufido.

— Y tú tienes que dejar esa fría lógica de lado, o pronto esa infelicidad tuya te terminará convirtiendo en algo equivalente a un arma — susurró con pesar la castaña tomando la extraña daga entre sus manos.

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos en las afueras del castillo, esperando las órdenes del comandante Erwin. Los nervios eran tan intensos que hasta respirar era algo difícil, sobre todo en el escuadrón de Levi donde los reclutas no rebasaban los 18 años.

— Capitán Rivaille, ¿es cierto lo que otros reclutas están comentando, acerca de unos asesinos que salen del mar? — el azabache quien yacía sobre su caballo como el resto de los soldados, miró a su subordinado el cual lo miraba angustiado como el resto de la joven tropa.

— No estoy seguro Reiner — afirmó con su semblante duro habitual — por el momento lo único que puedo decirles es que si alguno de ustedes llega a tener problemas, los demás no duden en auxiliarlo, ¿entendido? — los jóvenes asintieron a la orden mirando fijo hacia frente, observando como el comandante se ponía junto al capitán para proceder con las indicaciones.

— Soldados, el día de hoy saldremos en una expedición como otras tantas veces lo hemos hecho. Hemos fallado muchas veces y hemos logrado una victoria absoluta otras tantas, sin embargo está expedición pudiera convertirse en un importante descubrimiento para la humanidad — el rubio cerró los ojos por un momento para posteriormente mirar a sus subordinados.

— Me temo que en esta ocasión, el fallar no será una opción. La expedición fuera del Muro María debe tener éxito en su totalidad, así que, ¡ofrezcan sus corazones! — dicho esto hizo colocó su puño en su corazón mientras los demás soldados le imitaban por igual. — ¡LA EXPEDICIÓN NÚMERO 40, SE PONE EN MARCHA! — y halando sus caballos, se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino.


	2. El sonido de la muerte

Notas: **Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review, que es una manera inmensa de agradecer a los escritores, gracias, los amo.**

**Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Ayaka Jukyo quien ha sido de gran apoyo y es una excelente escritora, si ves esto Ayaka te mando un enorme saludo y un abrazo. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible para darle continuidad a esta historia que estoy segura les encantará y agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews, me despido con este capítulo que los picará, ya lo verán : )**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

_"El sonido de la muerte"_

* * *

La tropa avanzó sin ningún problema del Muro Rose al Muro María, al ser de noche era más fácil avanzar por los distritos, evitando a toda la molesta multitud que siempre se aglomeraba alrededor de ellos.

Al llegar al portón que separaba el Muro María del territorio de titanes, los soldados cedieron lentamente su paso mientras encendían unas antorchas para obtener mejor visualización que no obtendrían en una zona llena de árboles y menos del lado de la costa.

— Estén alertas, vamos a infiltrarnos a territorio no explorado — tanto la tropa de Erwin como la Rivaille se tensó al escuchar esto mientras divisaban con la mayor cautela el lugar.

— En el día esto debe verse hermoso — dijo en voz baja una pelirroja admirando los grandes árboles frutales y las flores de extraños colores que su antorcha alcanzaba a iluminar. — No te distraigas Petra, aún no llegamos a la costa — dijo un rubio soldado provocando que la mujer dibujara un puchero en su rostro.

— Lo sé Erd, es sólo que jamás pensé que un lugar como este pudiera existir — dijo arrancando una manzana de una rama que se atravesaba en el camino — Con esto podríamos comer prácticamente por meses, ¿no lo…..? — el sonido de un golpe contra el piso alertó a la tropa de Erwin.

— ¿Petra? — llamaron sus compañeros a la soldado, sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta de vuelta. Los soldados que viajaban por delante de la tropa de Rivaille cesaron el paso alumbrando detrás de ellos para poder visualizar a su compañera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Rivaille parándose al igual que su tropa. — Petra, no está — dijo Auruo preocupado al igual que sus compañeros.

— ¿Cómo que no está?, ¿qué ella no viajaba con ustedes? — dijo Erwin iluminando a su alrededor para visualizar a la chica sin éxito alguno. — Si lo estaba, pero un fuerte sonido se escuchó y ella desapareció — el capitán chasqueó la lengua molesto, ¿habrían sido los hombres pez quienes la habían raptado?

— ¡Capitán, encontré el caballo de Petra! — gritó una soldado de su escuadrón de nombre Historia mientras los demás soldados iluminaban hacia su dirección para ver si la chica se encontraba cerca de su caballo pero nuevamente no la encontraron.

— Mierda, ¿cómo es que alguien desaparece de la nada? — expresó molesto el azabache dándose media vuelta, cuando el leve susurro de una voz llamó su atención. — Ca-Capitán Rivaille… — el hombre alumbró de inmediato donde le parecía haber escuchado aquel susurro y al dar con la fuente se quedó helado.

— Ayuda — Petra al parecer había tropezado y había caído cerca de un titán que yacía dormido en posición fetal y justo a su alrededor habían exactamente otros 15 o 20 titanes en el mismo estado. Todos se paralizaron al ver semejante escena sin saber que hacer; por una parte debían salvar a la chica, pero por otra parte esto podría despertar a todos los titanes y estarían en graves problemas.

— Petra, necesito que te estires lo más que puedas y me des tu mano — ordenó el pelinegro mientras la chica estiraba su mano la cual no dejaba de temblar ante la angustia. Erwin mientras tanto cuidaba la zona, estado alerta de cualquier ruido o movimiento que pudiera poner en peligro a sus hombres.

— Capitán…no logro alcanzarlo…— su voz empezaba a quebrarse y esto no hacía más que alterar a Rivaille a pesar de mostrarse tranquilo en el exterior.

— Tranquilízate y estira sólo un poco más tu brazo — la chica acató la orden, pero al hacerlo el titán comenzó a moverse alertando a todos los que estaban ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Levi jaló a la chica haciendo uso de su sobrenatural fuerza y la cargó en su caballo.

— Todos atrás — ordenó el ojiazul, mientras él y Rivaille se ponían frente al titán el cual se removía aún dormido en el piso, sin embargo este sólo cambio el costado en el cual estaba durmiendo. Tanto los capitanes como los soldados suspiraron aliviados ante esto.

— Gra-Gracias Capitán — susurró casi al borde del llanto la pelirroja aún aferrada en los brazos del azabache. — No hay nada que agradecer. Sólo, retomemos el camino para completar la misión — la mujer asintió mientras Historia le pasaba su caballo para que pudieran continuar, ahora más alertas de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Las nubes del cielo se habían despejado en su totalidad, haciendo que la luz de la luna alumbrara el camino por el cual transitaban y dándoles mayor visibilidad — Ese es el lugar comandante — dijo uno de los soldados que habían sobrevivido del escuadrón 33, señalando entre unos árboles una pequeña salida que daba hacia la costa.

Todos a excepción de los dos soldados, quedaron maravillados por aquel lugar que tocaba la luz de la luna. Pareciera que el lugar estuviera escondido entre grandes y vistosos árboles de frutas con flores de colores que jamás pensaron que existieran.

— Esta es una costa bastante peculiar, ¿no lo crees? — le expresó Erwin a Levi, quien aún no cabía en su asombro. Realmente tenía noción de lo que era el mar por los incontables libros que Hanji tenía, pero esto se quedaba a la mitad de lo despampanante y maravilloso que era.

— No se confíen mucho, sé que es un lugar diferente a los que hemos visto pero estén alertas — dictó Rivaille a los embelesados soldados mientras se bajaba de su caballo para atarlo a un árbol cerca de ahí.

— Bien, ya estamos aquí. Ahora explíquenos exactamente cómo ocurrió todo— los chicos observaron el lugar por un momento.

— Nosotros fuimos a explorar esa parte para hacer anotaciones acerca de la flora y fauna — dijeron señalando una zona tupida en su totalidad por el follaje de los árboles — y otro grupo se quedó justo en esta zona para investigar la costa, realmente no hubo mayores percances…—

— Eso no nos sirve de nada, necesitamos más detalles — interrumpió Erwin mientras el otro soldado, quien también trataba de recordar con exactitud habló — Hubo algo extraño que ocurrió ese día; nosotros estábamos algo alejados del otro grupo, pero juraría haber visto como todo se obscurecía de pronto y fue ahí cuando los gritos de nuestros compañeros nos alertaron, ¿lo recuerdas? — le dijo a su compañero quien le miró con un semblante atónito.

— Sí, ellos estaban en la orilla del mar, mirando dentro del agua como si estuvieran esperando algo. Cuando quisimos acercarnos para preguntarles si estaban heridos, el mar empezó a sacudirse como si el agua fuera a salirse y empezó a obscurecerse….jamás pudimos prever cuando esas cosas salieron del agua y comenzaron a ahogar a todos.… — cerró sus puños con impotencia mirando hacia el mar.

— Nosotros…Nosotros les gritamos que se quitaran de ahí pero no se movían, y justo después de que esas cosas los ahogaran salieron otros, esta vez con armas y comenzaron a atacarnos sin piedad u opción de réplica — el joven se tocó las heridas de sus manos mientras ponía un semblante triste en su rostro. Lo mayores se miraron discretamente, si la historia era mentira estaba demasiado bien elaborada.

— Entonces dime Deen, ¿cómo es que tú y August sobrevivieron? — el chico alzó su rostro sorprendido de que el capitán lo llamará por su nombre y sobretodo que lo recordara. August quien se había alejado un poco se acercó hasta quedar junto a su compañero — Ellos empezaron a asesinar a todos sin control, sabíamos que no teníamos oportunidad contra ellos, ya que a pesar de no ser muchos eran como maquinas asesinas y pues…. —

— Huyeron — completó el comandante la frase de los chicos, haciendo que ambos se avergonzaran ante su cobardía. — No teníamos opción lo juro — habló August llorando mientras caía sobre sus rodillas

— ¡Juro que hubiera luchado hasta el final!, pero si moríamos nadie más sabría de esas cosas…..por lo cual corrimos; corrimos a través de los árboles hasta no poder más y fue sólo hasta cuando empezó a salir el sol, que dejaron de seguirnos — Deen se arrodilló junto a su amigo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— Sé que probablemente pensarán que somos de lo peor, pero en verdad hicimos todo lo que pudimos — nadie expresó palabra alguna, el llenarse la boca diciendo que hubieran hecho algo diferente a ellos, los habría convertido en unos completos mentirosos.

— Ustedes no son cobardes, hicieron lo que creían que era correcto y debo decir que fue una buena decisión — comentó el ojiazul mirándolos de frente. — Ahora sólo debemos saber, que fue exactamente lo que detonó ese el comportamiento en ellos —

— Eso no lo sabemos comandante, probablemente alguien que hacía guardia en la costa lo sabría — el azabache rodó los ojos ante el "brillante" comentario de los soldados mientras los escuadrones seguían investigando la zona cada quien por su parte.

— Este lugar en verdad lo tiene todo — expresó un ojiámbar mientras se subía a un árbol con su equipo de maniobras. — Oye Jean, bájate de ahí antes de que despiertes a los titanes — ordenó seriamente una castaña observando como este se tambaleaba entre las ramas para alcanzar lo que parecía ser un fruto.

— Coño Ymir, no necesito que me sermonees, no eres mi madre — la castaña soltó un suspiro ante la estupidez del chico. — Sabes Jean, con ese tipo de tacto que tienes con las chicas, vas a morir más sólo que Reiner, quien tiene más exnovias que todos los escuadrones juntos —

— ¡Oye, escuché eso! — alzó la voz el rubio siendo fulminado por la castaña mirada de la chica — De acuerdo, bajaré la voz. Pero no me tildes de mujeriego Ymir, no es mi culpa tener tanto amor para dar — Ymir en verdad no sabía quién estaba peor, si Jean con su áspero vocabulario o Reiner con sus palabras de seducción barata.

— Pido piedad o un cerebro por las pobres almas que se enamoren de ustedes par de idiotas — un fuerte estruendo se escuchó contra el piso haciendo que el escuadrón de Erwin llegará inmediatamente. — ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí? — interrogó Gunter a los jóvenes, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ymir.

— Nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo Jean y sus estupideces como siempre — expresó Ymir señalando al castaño quien yacía en el piso con una fruta en su mano. — Malditos mocosos, estamos en medio de una misión, dejen de hacerse estúpidos — expresó Auruo con fastidio observando a los adolescentes.

— No causen más molestias y concéntrense, ¿quieren? — dicho esto los mayores se retiraron con una advertencia dejando a Jean molesto.

— Esos ancianos creen que por ser mayores tienen derecho a mandarnos, ¿tenemos el mismo rango, cierto?, ¿entonces por qué se entrometen? — bufó sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme. — Tal vez es porque se preocupan por nosotros — dijo Historia tratando de calmar el mal carácter de Jean.

— Pues nadie se los pidió en primer lugar y si tantas ganas tienen de ayudar, ¿por qué no se meten en sus asuntos? — la rubia iba a replicar sin embargo Ymir la detuvo — Déjalo así Historia, darle explicaciones lógicas a Jean sólo hará que pierdas tu tiempo — el castaño apretó los puños y se dio la media vuelta adentrándose entre el denso follaje.

— Genial, ahora se perderá y será comida de titanes, bien hecho Ymir — la castaña formó una sonrisa de medio lado — Si tanto te preocupa tu "novio", ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo tú? — el rubio chasqueo la lengua molesto ante el comentario de Ymir, notando el semblante de preocupación de Historia.

— No te preocupes, traeré de vuelta a Jean — dijo con una sonrisa que incomodó a la más alta.

— Sí, como sea, ve a buscarlo antes de que lo maten por idiota — la castaña podía ser una jodida patada en el trasero, pero en ese grupo si alguien no ponía el orden todo se iría al caño.

Reiner se adentró entre los espesos árboles buscando a Jean con lo que había de luz. — Jean — lo llamaba casi en un susurro para no despertar a los titanes que había en la zona, pero sin rastros de él.

— Mierda, en verdad que podría estar haciendo algo más productivo en este momento, pero en cambio debo cuidar al escuadrón por mi cuenta — suspiró derrotado, cuando unos extraños sonidos lo alertaron.

Inmediatamente se puso en guardia sacando sus cuchillas ante el posible ataque.

— ¿Jean?, ¿eres tú? — la respuesta no llegó y bajo la escaza luz divisó una sombra que se acercaba directo hacia él. Con destreza se escondió detrás de un árbol, esperando que la luz de la luna pudiera ayudarle a divisar mejor. Las pisadas se hacían más desesperadas y justo cuando sintió el sonido cerca de él notó como una extraña lanza sobresalía de las manos de alguien.

"No tendré tiempo de pedir ayuda, es ahora o nunca" — pensó el rubio y haciendo uso de su fuerza tacleó a aquella sombra tomando la lanza entre sus manos arrojándola lejos. La sombra empezó a forcejear con el rubio con una fuerza descomunal. — Deja de moverte mierda — quien sea que fuese el sujeto, tenía una fuerza que fácilmente competía con la suya. Sin embargo carecía de técnica, por lo que le fue fácil aprisionar sus muñecas y llevarlas por encima de su cabeza.

Reiner respiraba agitado al igual que la extraña figura que yacía debajo de él.

— Vaya, me diste el susto de mi vida. Ahora, ¿quién demonios eres y qué buscas? — la silueta no le dirigió palabra alguna — ¿No piensas hablar, eh?, bueno me temo que tendré que romperte los huesos de tus delicadas muñecas — dicho esto el rubio comenzó a ejercer una dolorosa presión sobre estás haciendo que la silueta soltará un quejido de dolor.

— Así está mejor, ahora dime, ¿por qué me atacaste? — nuevamente ningún sonido fue emitido, logrando sacar de sus casillas a Reiner quien apretó aún más fuerte las muñecas de su atacante.

— ¡Dime quién mierda eres o te juro que esta vez te fracturaré cada maldito hueso que tengas!...— la parte de yacía en la obscuridad, fue iluminada al moverse unas ramas que impedían que la luz llegara, haciendo todo visible para las orbes ámbar de Reiner quien en ese preciso momento no cabía en su asombro.

Debajo de él yacía una persona que sólo podía alcanzar a describir como sacada de un libro.

_Tenía largos y sedosos cabellos negro azulados que tenían enredados lo que parecían ser conchas y perlas blancas que contrastaban con su morena tez, sus piernas largas estaban cubiertas por lo que parecían ser escamas de color azul marino y sus ojos… de un azul obscuro tan profundo, estaban cubiertos de lágrimas de dolor que no cesaban de escurrir por su rostro._

Reiner retrocedió un poco aun sosteniendo el agarre. — ¿Q-Qué demonios eres? — preguntó asombrado, cuando la idea de los hombres pez de los que tanto habían hablado cruzó por su mente. Su semblante se endureció, al mismo tiempo que tomaba las muñecas del más alto con una mano, para sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

— No puedo estar equivocado, tú eres parte de esos hombres pez que mataron al escuadrón — el azabache abrió los ojos con terror, al ver como el rubio paseaba la cuchilla por su cuello.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — bufó el rubio haciendo que el hombre dirigiera su obscura mirara hacia él

— Si tienes miedo, grita por tu vida — susurró en el oído del azabache mientras alzaba su mano para clavar la cuchilla en su garganta, cuando de pronto los labios del contrario se abrieron soltando un grito tan agudo y desgarrador, que Reiner tuvo que tapar sus oídos ante el fuerte sonido que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

— ¡Agh!, ¡basta! — soltó un grito de dolor mientras sus oídos comenzaban a sangrar. El rubio comenzó a sentirse tan aturdido que era incapaz de ponerse de pie, al ver esto el azabache lo empujó con toda su fuerza y tomando su lanza huyó en dirección hacia costa.

—…Debo…alertar a los demás… — la visión de Reiner se hizo borrosa y una punzada fue suficiente para caer inconsciente sobre del suelo.

* * *

— Estúpida Ymir, ¿qué quiere decir con eso de que mi tacto con las chicas es malo? — dijo molesto mientras yacía sentado bajo un árbol — Ya lo verá, cuando esta mierda de los titanes termine, me casaré y viviré feliz al lado de una bella chica — rio orgulloso recargando su cuerpo contra un tronco, cuando un sonido desgarrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Sería acaso un titán?" — pensó. No, ese sonido era igual al de un animal herido pidiendo por ayuda. Su pecho se llenó de preocupación mientras corría sin parar a través de la arbolada, debía encontrar a los chicos y debía hacerlo pronto.

El castaño iba tan concentrado en su objetivo que no notó un cuerpo que yacía tirado en el piso y con el cual tropezó irremediablemente.

— ¡Mierda!, ¿por qué justo ahora que tengo tanta prisa yo…? — las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al voltear y encontrarse el cuerpo de Reiner inconsciente en el suelo. Esto comprobó sus sospechas, estaban en grave peligro.

— ¡Reiner!, ¡Reiner!, ¿me escuchas? — dijo volteando el cuerpo de su compañero observando cómo sangraba abundantemente de los oídos. El castaño sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete de algodón que Armin le había dado y con sumo cuidado limpió la sangre alrededor colocando unos pequeños tapones para parar el sangrado.

El rubio comenzó a recuperar el sentido y abriendo los ojos con pesar se encontró con quien había estado buscando desde un principio.

— ¿Dónde…q-qué ocurrió…? — se trató de incorporarse, pero el mareo aún era muy fuerte por lo que se tambaleo sin lograr pararse. — Aún no estás bien — dijo deteniendo a Reiner para que se pusiera de pie.

— Pero eso mismo me preguntó yo, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó Reiner? — el rubio sobó sus sienes ante un punzante dolor de cabeza cuando el recuerdo del ojiazul llegó a su mente.

— ¡Jean, los hombres pez!, ¡fueron los hombres pez! — el castaño miró confundido a su amigo

— ¿De qué hablas Reiner? — el rubio tomó al castaño por los hombros con desesperación — ¡Los hombres pez que asesinaron al escuadrón, son reales Jean! y ahora mismo uno de ellos se dirige hacia la costa — la voz del castaño se atoró en su garganta incapaz de cortar ese silencio que se formó con tal brutales palabras.

_Todos iban a morir._


	3. El lado más obscuro del mar

Notas: **Y he aquí el tan esperado momento, la aparición de nuestros ukes principales (excepto Mike), cara a cara con sus futuros semes, los dejé clavados una vez más porque soy mala y quiero que se emocionen como yo al darme cuenta que una de mis escritoras favoritas me sigue. XxXMitsukoXxX, ¡gracias por seguir mi historia!**

**Haré una pequeña sección para recomendaciones de Fanfiction, está vez le toca a un JeanMarco bellísimo:**

"Eres débil"** por **Anaigartuburu**. Si tienen la oportunidad léanlo y digan que vienen de mi parte, entre escritores nos apoyamos. Gracias a todos, principalmente a esa gente que se toma la molestia de dejar un review, que es como su apoyo hacia nosotros, muchas gracias chicas(os), los amo.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

_"El lado más obscuro del mar"_

* * *

— Ymir, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos, en verdad ya tardaron demasiado — la castaña rodó los ojos con aburrimiento mientras hacía círculos en la arena con una vara.

— Tu problema es que eres demasiado amable Historia y eso hace que mujeriegos con la entrepierna podrida como Reiner quieran ligarte — la rubia miró indignada a su compañera ante el comentario que estaba fuera de lugar.

— Bueno, eso no pasaría si "alguien" dejara de ser tan indiferente y orgullosa como para demostrar que le importa su novia — Historia se veía como la clase de persona que es siempre dulce, pero cuando la hacías enojar tenía un carácter muy especial.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a la más alta, provocando que esta sacara un suspiro derrotado de sus labios.

— Okay, ya entendí, lo siento — dijo Ymir poniéndose de pie abrazando a su novia — Es sólo que no me gusta cómo te mira el chico esteroides, ¿comprendes?. El tan sólo pensar que te va a ligar y a botar como TODO su historial de chicas, me hace querer desinflarle esos músculos a golpes — la rubia rió por lo bajo haciendo que la más alta se relajara ante esto.

— Eres una boba Ymir; Reiner es sólo un amigo como todos en el escuadrón y yo no podría corresponderle aunque quisiera — la castaña sonrió con el ego al tope por el comentario.

— Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no preocupe por él y por Jean. Llevan más de 1 hora ahí dentro y aún no vuelven — Historia tenía razón. En el tiempo que Reiner había ido a buscar a Jean no se pudieron haber alejado tanto para el tiempo que llevaban ahí, a no ser que en verdad se encontraran en problemas.

— Tienes razón, lo mejor será avisarles a los capitanes que… — un grito agudo resonó por todo el lugar alertando a todos los soldados.

— ¿Qué fue… eso? — preguntó Petra con un nudo en la garganta mirando a sus camaradas, los cuales yacían igual o más aterrados que ella.

Erwin y Rivaille miraron a August y Deen tratando de encontrar respuestas, pero estos parecían igual de sorprendidos y aterrados que los demás, por lo cual no tuvieron más opción que reunir a los escuadrones ante un posible ataque.

— Permanezcan juntos y no bajen la guardia — ordenó Erwin a los soldados, notando como en escuadrón de Levi faltaban dos cadetes.

— ¿Dónde están Jean y Reiner? — preguntó el comandante a las chicas, las cuales movieron la cabeza negativamente. — Hace más de una hora que Jean y Reiner fueron al bosque comandante y aún no regresan — dijo preocupada la rubia dándoles un mal presentimiento a los mayores.

— Mocosos estúpidos — expresó molesto el azabache montándose en su caballo. ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? — las soldados señalaron a su derecha y sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró lo más rápido que pudo entre aquella arboleda.

Mientras que dentro de esa misma, un pelilargo corría lo más rápido que sus pies le daban. Seguramente aquel extraño y fuerte sujeto que se asemejaba a una bestia lo iba siguiendo, por lo cual no tenía tiempo de descansar ni un sólo segundo.

"Sólo debo llegar a la costa" — pensó quitando las ramas de su camino con desesperación para encontrar la salida, divisando como la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de un pequeño arbusto de bayas.

— Lo encontré — susurró agitado saliendo de aquella espesa flora encontrándose por fin con la costa; pero no se movió en ningún segundo. Sus grandes orbes azul marino se abren atónitas y no es capaz siquiera de respirar.

Humanos…..Humanos asesinos lo miran y no despegan su vista ni por un segundo de él.

— ¡COMANDANTE, SON ELLOS! — grita Deen señalándolo haciendo que el pelilargo por inercia dé un paso atrás. — ¡Ellos son los hombres pez! — Erwin no cabe en su asombro al igual que todos los demás soldados, eran exactamente iguales a los bocetos de Moblit.

Sin dejar de mirar al pelilargo, el comandante comienza a subir lentamente su mano para dar orden a la captura de esa criatura, pero el alto azabache es más rápido y con todas sus fuerzas corre hacia el mar.

— ¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE! — grita Erwin mientras los soldados saliendo de su asombro se abalanzan contra el chico. A pesar de su gran tamaño tiene una agilidad sorprendente y logra esquivarlos con facilidad.

— Mierda, ¡Petra, Erd, Auruo, Gunter! — gritó Erwin captando la atención de los susodichos — Ustedes vayan hacia la derecha; Ymir, Historia, y yo iremos a su izquierda — los soldados asintieron tomando sus posiciones, bloqueando el camino de escape para el pelilargo, quien al verse atrapado tomó su lanza para evitar que se acercarán a él.

— No te vamos a hacer daño — dijo con voz calmada Erwin — Sólo queremos conversar un poco, ¿nos lo permitirías? — y en señal de paz dejó sus espadas sobre la arena, captando la atención del ojiazul, quien lo miró confundido.

— Eso es, no tengas miedo — dijo el rubio alzando sus manos para comprobarle que no tenía armas, tranquilizando un poco al pelilargo que sin darse cuenta bajó la guardia de improvisto.

— ¡AHORA! — gritó el comandante mientras Deen y August que estaban escondidos tras una roca, disparaban una red que cayó sobre el alto azabache. Inmediatamente el escuadrón de Erwin le arrebató la lanza que tenía entre las manos lanzándola al mar, mientras que Ymir e Historia apretaban las cuerdas que había en la red para dejarlo inmóvil.

El azabache se removía con desesperación tratando de librarse de la red mientras todos le observaban fijamente como a un animal. _No quería morir, no de este modo._

— En verdad aún no puedo creer que esas cosa sean reales — expresó Erd encendiendo una antorcha alumbrando el cuerpo que yacía la arena. — Deberíamos matarlo justo como ellos mataron a nuestro escuadrón — dijo Auruo, mientras que empujaba el cuerpo con su pie para que quedará boca arriba para poder divisarlo mejor.

— No, aún tenemos que investigar más sobre ellos y su procedencia — expresó Erwin — Mientras tanto vigilen que no escape, vuelvo en un segundo — ordenó a su escuadrón mientras se subía a su caballo y se adentraba en la arboleda. El escuadrón se sentó lo más cerca posible del cuerpo del azabache, observando con mejor detenimiento cada rasgo de él.

Esa criatura realmente parecía un hombre en la parte de arriba, pero sus piernas estaban cubiertas de extrañas escamas como las de un pez. Además de que su cabello era exageradamente largo y lleno de lo que parecían ser conchas y perlas.

Los miembros masculinos del escuadrón se miraron entre sí, como queriendo comprobar que sus compañeros habían visto lo mismo que ellos.

— Sé que sonará extraño, pero para ser… lo que son, es muy lindo en realidad, ¿no creen? — dijo Petra provocando que los chicos se tensaran de inmediato al sentirse descubiertos indirectamente por esta.

— No digas tonterías Petra, ¿cómo esa cosa como va a ser "linda"? — expresó molesto Auruo parándose de su sitio, más por sentirse descubierto que por el comentario.

— Ahora mismo esta cosa sigue viva mientras todos esos pobres soldados murieron por su causa — el hombre apretó los dientes con enojo, mientras colocaba la cuchilla de su espada cerca de la yugular del azabache.

"No por favor, no otra vez"— pensó el pelilargo respirando con dificultad sintiendo el frío metal sobre su garganta.

— Debería acabar con su patética vida y así, esa gente sería vengada — los ojos marinos del pelilargo comenzaron a cristalizarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los soldados.

— ¡Ya Auruo, déjalo en paz! — gritó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, tratando de quitarle la espada al castaño.

— ¿Realmente estás defendiendo a esta cosa?, estás loca Petra — Gunter y Erd comenzaron a ver que la situación se empezaba a volverse hostil, por lo cual decidieron intervenir.

— Ya Auruo, suelta tu espada y vuelve a tu sitio — ordenó Erd, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, el castaño hizo mayor presión de su espada contra el cuello del pelilargo.

— ¡Auruo basta, vuelve a tu sitio! — la expresión de odio se hizo más fuerte en el hombre, mientras sus camaradas trataban de apartarlo del chico.

_"No quiero morir, no a manos de los humanos"— y sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban nuevamente de sus ojos abrió lentamente sus labios._

— ¿Quieres llorar monstruo?, te daré una razón para llorar — antes de que pudiera deslizar la navaja el mismo chillido que se había escuchado con anterioridad sonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus oídos fuertemente ante el intenso dolor que parecía destruir sus tímpanos.

El viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, mientras que la marea empezó a subir de manera desmedida. Deen y August que estaban arrodillados en el piso con sus manos sobre sus oídos, se miraron con terror; todo se volvía a repetir.

— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! — le gritó Petra a Auruo empujándolo contra la arena. — ¿Y cómo mierda iba a saber yo que esa cosa podía hacer eso?... — de pronto todo quedó en penumbras, como si la luz de la luna se hubiera extinto. Los soldados quienes aún tenían las antorchas, observaron como el agua del mar empezó a tornarse de un color obscuro.

— ¿Q-Qué está pasando? — la luna salió nuevamente, esta vez más grande y brillante pero alumbrando sólo el mar.

— _Auruo…_ — el castaño volteo al escuchar su nombre en un susurro, pero no encontró a nadie. — _Erd… Gunter…_ — nuevamente la misma voz llamó haciendo que los hombres enfocaran su vista hacia el mar. —…_Vengan conmigo…he estado esperando por ustedes…_— aquella voz era tan encantadora y agraciada, que los hombres sin pensarlo comenzaron a caminar hacia el mar.

— Oigan chicos, ¿a dónde creen que van? — llamó Petra al ver cómo sus camaradas caminaban sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al no obtener respuesta rápidamente se acercó hacia ellos, para ver si algo pasaba.

— Chicos, hay que quedarnos juntos, no sabemos exactamente lo que está pasando — pero ninguno le respondió haciendo que esta se preocupara.

— Si esto es una broma no es graciosa — dijo jalando del brazo a Auruo para detenerlo, pero este simplemente la empujó haciendo que cayera al piso sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— Chicos… — ahora en verdad estaba preocupada. Por mucho que Auruo se llegará a molestar con ella jamás le había hecho algo así.

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!, ¿a dónde creen que van? — los gritos de las soldados del escuadrón de Rivaille, sacaron a Petra de sus pensamientos provocando que volteara en dirección a ellas. Tanto Ymir como Historia, jalaban a Deen y a August de sus chaquetas mientras estos tenían la mirada perdida en dirección al mar, exactamente como Erd, Gunter y Auruo.

— Por favor chicos, esperen a que lleguen el comandante y el capitán — suplicó Historia, pero en un movimiento rápido por parte de Deen y August sacaron sus espadas, amenazando a las chicas. Inmediatamente estas zafaron el agarre, mientras ellos seguían su camino.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"— pensó desesperada Petra observando cómo los soldados llegaban a la orilla del mar y se arrodillaban mirando fijamente dentro del agua. Las olas empezaron a golpear con más fuerza llegando a mojar las ropas de los hombres, sin embargo nadie despegaba ni un segundo la vista del mar.

— ¡AURUO, GUNTER, ERD! — gritó al borde del llanto la pelirroja. — ¡REACCIONEN, POR FAVOR!... se los suplico…— ante la voz quebrada de Petra los hombres quisieron detenerse.

— _¡Qué bueno que llegaron chicos!, los estuve esperando_ — pero aquella dulce voz nuevamente los había atrapado.

Los hombres dirigieron su vista en el origen de aquella voz, encontrándose con una chica sentada sobre una gran roca. Tenía una larga cola de caballo y sus pechos desnudos eran cubiertos sólo por los collares de cristal púrpura que caían hasta su vientre, mientras que en la parte de abajo parecía tener una larga cola de pez de un intenso color morado que contrastaba aún más su belleza.

— _Vengan conmigo chicos_ — la chica tenía rasgos delicados en su rostro y mostraba una inocencia absolutamente seductora para los hombres, quienes empezaron a adentrarse al mar.

— ¡No chicos, no vayan! — gritó Petra corriendo hacia la orilla tratando de detenerlos. La castaña miró fijamente a Petra, si no actuaba pronto ella sería un obstáculo para obtener a sus presas.

— ¡Recuerden lo que los hombres pez les hicieron al escuadrón! — dijo jalando con más fuerza a los chicos, mientras estos se quedaban parados en medio del mar.

El semblante de la castaña se ensombreció. — ¿Crees que vas a poder detenerlos durante mucho tiempo? — la voz de aquella mujer tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja

— No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no permitiré que te los lleves maldito monstruo — dijo sacando sus espadas contra la chica, la cual sólo enmarcó una sonrisa sádica mientras se zambullía en el mar. Sin detenerse a pensarlo por un segundo, Petra comenzó a empujar a los hombres fuera del mar siendo ayudada por las demás soldados.

Sus cuerpos parecían estar entumidos como una roca, lo cual hacía más difícil el actuar con rapidez.

Sólo faltaba sacar a Gunter y a Erd, quienes eran los más pesados al tener mayor altura.

— Vamos… sólo un poco más… — dijo con esfuerzo la pelirroja tratando de arrastrar a Erd, cuando una mano jaló su tobillo haciendo que cayera contra la húmeda arena. Petra se limpió la arena del rostro para ver con lo que había tropezado, pero justo cuando alzó su mirada un arco con una flecha salió del agua apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza.

— Vuelve a pensarlo — escuchó decir a la mujer pez, cuando del agua empezaron a salir más criaturas del mismo tipo con espadas, cuchillos y tridentes entre sus manos.

"No hay remedio" — pensaron las soldados al verse rodeadas, empuñando sus espadas con fuerza. "Vamos a morir…"

* * *

— Maldición, no puedes ir más rápido — dijo el castaño a Reiner quien se sostenía de su hombro y que debido a su musculatura era más pesado que él. — Hago lo que puedo Kirschtein, aún estoy algo mareado — respondió siguiéndole el paso lo más que podía, cuando el sonido de algo acercándose hacia ellos los alertó. Rápidamente sacaron sus espadas poniéndose en guardia.

— Espera, debes cubrir tus oídos — le dijo el rubio a Jean quien lo miró extrañado. — Esas cosas lanzan un grito que hace que se te revienten los oídos, créeme no querrás experimentarlo — Jean obedeció el consejo y se colocó dos tapones de algodón en sus oídos, regresando a su posición de ataque escondiéndose tras un arbusto.

Cuando el sonido se encontró suficientemente cerca, Reiner se asomó a través de las ramas notando lo que parecía ser un caballo de la legión. — Espera — le dijo Reiner a Jean bajando su espada, mientras salía de los arbustos.

— Reiner, ¿qué mierda haces? — susurró al ver lo que hacía saliendo tras de él, pero al poder visualizarlo mejor se encontró con el capitán Rivaille sobre su caballo.

— C-Capitán — dijo sorprendido el castaño, mientras el azabache les dedicaba una mirada de odio a los jóvenes haciendo que pasaran saliva.

— ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen aquí, mocosos estúpidos? — comentó con molestia observando como ambos tenían tapones en sus oídos. — ¿Y por qué coño tienen los oídos tapados? — esto sacó de trance a los soldados recordando el grave peligro que corrían.

— Lo siento capitán, me perdí y Reiner fue a buscarme — mintió Jean, cosa que inmediatamente notó Rivaille pero estaba demasiado molesto para indagar más. — y justo cuando iba a regresar lo encontré inconsciente sobre el suelo con los oídos sangrando y…— el castaño hizo una pausa ante lo que estaba a punto de decir y que probablemente le costaría un golpe por parte de su líder.

— Fueron los hombres pez capitán, uno de ellos me atacó aquí — completó Reiner haciendo que el capitán abriera los ojos de sobremanera. — ¿Estás totalmente seguro de lo que dices? — interrogó escéptico a lo que el rubio asintió.

— Era alto, tenía el cabello largo y unas escamas cubrían sus piernas. Tenía una voz que al gritar sentí como si cuchillas atravesaran mis tímpanos…— dijo bajando la cabeza con enojo

—…no pude detenerlo capitán y ahora mismo se dirige hacia la costa — Rivaille sintió como su sangre se helaba ante esto. — ¡Suban rápido, debemos avisarle a los demás! — los soldados obedecieron la orden y se montaron sobre el caballo del pelinegro observando otra sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Los soldados se tensaron nuevamente, pero al escuchar los cascos de un caballo supieron que trababa de un soldado — ¡Rivaille! — el pelinegro alzó la vista reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de Erwin. Si él lo había seguido hasta aquí no podía ser nada bueno.

— El hombre pez…. capturamos a uno de los hombres pez — dijo entrecortadamente ante su apuro sorprendiendo a los más jóvenes y al capitán. Al menos por ahora ya nadie corría peligro con esa cosa rondando por ahí, pensaron soltando un suspiro.

— Es un alivio que… — el mismo grito agudo que habían escuchado volvió a sonar por el lugar, haciendo que de pronto todo quedará en penumbras, siendo iluminados tan sólo por la antorcha de Erwin.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — preguntó el comandante mirando en dirección a la costa.

— Es el hombre pez, comandante — dijo Reiner captando la atención del rubio — cada vez que esa cosa abre la boca suelta un chillido tan espantoso que de algún modo hace que te reviente los oídos — el ojiazul observó los tapones de algodón en las orejas de los soldados.

— Colóquese esto comandante — dijo Jean pasándoles a los líderes un poco de algodón que inmediatamente se colocaron en las orejas.

"Era justo como aquel libro que Hanji me dio" — pensó Rivaille recordando exactamente las palabras del texto: **_"el canto de las sirenas puede calmar las violentas aguas del mar o los vientos si ellas lo desean, pero indudablemente cuando cantan contra un humano, esto sólo pude conducir a la muerte."_**

— Debemos darnos prisa — dijo con voz seria, aunque en el fondo ese mal presentimiento no se iba. Los líderes cabalgaron lo más rápido que pudieron con esa escaza luz de la antorcha, eso podría un obstáculo para apresurar su llegada haciendo que se perdieran o llegaran demasiado tarde, y eso sólo provocó que su angustia y ansiedad aumentará con el paso del tiempo.

— Estoy seguro que esto ya lo pasamos — dijo el Erwin sintiendo como cabalgaban sin rumbo alguno.

— ¡Sólo estamos dando círculos que no nos conducen a nada! — gritó frustrado el capitán mirando a su alrededor junto a los otros. — ¿Qué no fue aquí donde empezamos? — dijo Reiner recibiendo las miradas atónitas de los demás.

— ¡Esto es una completa mierda, ya deberíamos haber recorrido más de la mitad del camino y estamos justo donde empezamos! — alzó la voz Jean haciendo que una idea se cruzará por la mente del comandante.

— Reiner, ¿recuerdas exactamente el camino que tomaste para llegar aquí? — el rubio miró confundido a su líder — Me refiero a que si puedes recordar ciertas partes las cuales pasaste o algo que nos pueda guiar — el ojiámbar entendió a qué se refería y se bajó del caballo del capitán mientras Erwin le pasaba la antorcha.

— Este árbol de aquí no lo recuerdo... — dijo tratando de recordar —…pero sé que en aquel arbusto me di la vuelta — los demás empezaron a seguir al rubio con la esperanza de no perder más tiempo y lograr salir de ahí, sin embargo en un tramo del camino este no reconoció absolutamente nada y quedaron estancados otra vez.

— ¿Estás seguro que nada de aquí te es familiar? — Reiner comenzaba a sentir la presión por igual — Estoy seguro, esta parte no la recorrí — los soldados suspiraron derrotados, la flama de la antorcha se estaba extinguiendo y no faltaba mucho para que quedaran en penumbras.

— 3 años en el campamento militar para acabar de este modo — susurró Reiner observando como la única luz que tenían se extinguía. Se quedaron en total penumbras sintiéndose frustrados de sobremanera.

Jean quien seguía sobre el caballo de Levi se bajó recargándose rendido sobre unas ramas, siempre era así, todo lo que tocaba parecía cagarse hasta un punto donde lastimaba a los demás. Suspiró con tristeza recargando todo su cuerpo sobre las ramas, haciendo que un pequeño rayo de luz se filtrara.

— Jean, haz eso otra vez — ordenó Levi mientras el castaño le miraba confundido — Haz presión contra esas ramas — el castaño se giró y con todas las fuerzas que tuvo empujó las ramas, haciendo que más luz se filtrara.

"Eso es" — pensó el castaño tomando sus espadas y cortando las ramas, mostrando al fin la salida. Inmediatamente al salir Jean cayó sobre sus rodillas en la arena de un modo dramático.

— ¡Luz, bendita luz, por fin estamos libres…! — la felicidad de los soldados se esfumó al instante al ver la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¡NO POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAN! — gritaba desesperada Petra, quien yacía sujetada al igual que Historia e Ymir por lo que parecían ser una mujeres pez, observando cómo esas criaturas arrastraban los cuerpos de los soldados hacia el mar.

Rápidamente Erwin dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba el cuerpo del chico que habían capturado, divisando otro hombre de la misma especie que el chico, trataba de liberarlo.

— Rivaille, vayan a ayudar a Petra y a los demás — ordenó el rubio mientras él se dirigía hacia el hombre pez.

— Tranquilo Bertholdt, todo estará bien ahora — decía un corpulento rubio cortando con su filoso tridente las amarras que estaban alrededor del cuerpo del azabache.

— ¡Mike ten cuidado! — gritó el alto azabache al ver como Erwin se acercaba a toda velocidad dispuesto a clavar sus espadas en la espalda de Mike. Con suma agilidad el rubio pelilargo logró esquivar el ataque, mirando con profundo odio a aquel humano.

— Vaya, no sabía que los humanos podían ser tan cobardes y atacar a alguien por la espalda — dijo Mike alzando su tridente contra Erwin, el cual quedó sorprendido. Todo este tiempo creyó que aquel chico no entendía nada de lo que hablaba, pero ellos entendían a la perfección y hasta podían comunicarse con ellos.

— Tu amigo en verdad nos hizo quedar como completos estúpidos, ¿sabes? — Mike no entendió aquella afirmación — Todo este tiempo creí que no podía entendernos, pero estoy seguro que puede hacerlo igual que tú — ante el comentario Mike se enfureció y se lanzó directamente contra Erwin. El rubio más alto poseía una fuerza sobrenatural, tal y como lo habían dicho August y Deen, no tenía problema alguno en esquivar sus ataques y actuaba con una rapidez envidiable.

— ¿Sabes porque Bertholdt no habla con humanos? — Erwin dio por entendido que ese era el nombre de aquel chico — Porque un humano apuñaló a su madre en la garganta dejándola muda por el resto de sus días — y en un movimiento Mike quedó sobre Erwin mientras hacía presión con la el mango de su tridente sobre el cuello del comandante.

— Monstruos como ustedes, jamás entenderán lo que significa la voz para una sirena... ¡por eso merecen morir! — ante la corta distancia que había entre los hombres Erwin pudo apreciar mejor a Mike.

_Tenía un cabello tan largo y rubio que parecía transparente, sus piernas tan fuertes estaban cubiertas de escamas negras y tenía unos ojos increíblemente celestes que tenían un aire guerrero que jamás había visto en ningún soldado._

"Es una pena que tenga que matarte" — pensó Erwin aventando con todas sus fuerzas al pelilargo alzando su espada para clavársela, pero nuevamente su ataque fue bloqueado por Mike quien sostenía fuertemente su tridente contra la espada del comandante.

— Peleas bien humano, pero no es suficiente — haciendo uso de su fuerza empujó aún más su tridente para clavarlo contra el comandante, pero Erwin no se rendiría tan fácil y devolvió el ataque con la misma fuerza haciendo que el pequeño collar que siempre llevaba consigo se saliera de su pecho captando por completo la atención del más alto.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? — dijo mirando el collar de Erwin. — Es un regalo de mi abuela — aquello impactó a Mike por completo y Erwin notando esta distracción, le dio una fuerte patada haciendo que cayera ante la brutal fuerza del comandante.

Mike esperó a que Erwin se acercara para apuñarlo, pero en lugar de eso este rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba Bertholdt y tomando parte de la red la colocó en su boca como una mordaza para que evitara gritar mientras colocaba su espada cerca de la yugular del azabache.

— ¡Maldito! — gritó Mike desde su sitio sin poderse acercar ante el miedo de que pudiera herir a Bertholdt — Peleas bien, pero no es suficiente — dijo enmarcando una sonrisa devolviéndole sus palabras al rubio pelilargo quien sólo pudo ver como se llevaba al azabache a rastras.

Mientras que en ese mismo lugar, Rivaille, Jean y Reiner se debatían en lo que debían hacer para salvar a los demás. — Sólo díganos que es lo que quieren y se los daremos — dijo Rivaille tratando de negociar al ver la magnitud de la situación.

— No queremos nada que pueda venir de los humanos, nosotros estamos aquí porque capturaron a uno de los nuestros y lo van a pagar — dijo una chica de cabello largo negro con escamas rojas en sus piernas y largos collares de cristal rojos que cubrían sus pechos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?, ¡mataron a 20 personas y nos quieren dar "clases de moral", no me jodan! — aquella chica de ojos obscuros, tenía una mirada penetrante y fría que no tardó en darle escalofríos a Reiner y Jean — Nosotros sólo defendimos nuestro territorio, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes se hayan metido en el — los hombres empezaban a perder la paciencia, si no actuaban rápido esas cosas matarían a las soldados.

— De acuerdo, les daremos a su amigo y nos iremos de aquí. Pero necesito que suelten a los demás — las tres mujeres se miraron entre sí, pero ninguna pareció estar de acuerdo.

— Nosotros estamos por encima de la situación, ¿por qué demonios deberíamos hacer un trato con ustedes? — preguntó una rubia pelilarga con escamas celestes en sus piernas al igual que los collares que cubrían su torso.

— Porque los papeles están a punto de invertirse, por eso — habló Erwin haciendo que las miradas de todos se enfocaran en él y su rehén. — ¡Bertholdt! — gritó Sasha al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su amigo, haciendo que tanto Annie como Mikasa miraran con odio a aquel humano.

— En verdad que tienen muchos cojones para estar haciendo eso — dijo la pelinegra hundiendo más el filo de su cuchilla en el cuello de Historia.

— Puede ser, pero es ahora donde ustedes pueden ser más valientes y tomar una decisión — exclamó Erwin tomando al alto azabache por los cabellos arrojándolo contra el piso. — La vida de su amigo o su venganza — las tres chicas sudaron frío ante esto, si dejaban vivos a los humanos ellos seguirían matando a los titanes y si los titanes desaparecían, no habría quien los protegiera.

— Capitán — habló Ymir dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el mar divisando que de los 5 cuerpos sólo quedaban 3 flotando ya, el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

— Tienen 5 segundos para decidirse, de lo contrario le abriré la garganta tan profundo a su amigo que podrán verle todas las articulaciones — los ojos de Rivaille causaron un leve espasmo en la chicas quienes miraban fijamente a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo que 5 segundos?, debes estar…—

**— Uno — **interrumpió Levi a Annie, acercándose lentamente hacia Bertholdt.

**— Dos — **Sasha quien era la más nerviosa miró a sus amigas — Chicas en verdad ese tipo puede lastimar a Berth, hay que soltar a estas humanas e irnos con los humanos que pudimos capturar — Mikasa y Annie se miraron fijamente

**— Tres — **el tiempo se estaba agotando, pero si no actuaban con sensatez ellas podrían morir al igual.** — Cuatro — **Rivaille estaba encima de la espalda de Bertholdt mientras colocaba la cuchilla sobre su tráquea. Las tres chicas empezaron a temblar, ¿cuál sería lo correcto ante esto?...

**— Cinco…— **antes de que pudiera deslizar su espada las mujeres aventaron a las soldados contra la arena, deteniendo el acto de Levi haciendo que enmarcara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Siempre me han gustado las decisiones rápidas — dijo arrogante mientras que las soldados salían con rapidez hacia el mar para rescatar a los demás.

— Ahora sí, podemos tener una pelea justa, ustedes tres contra nosotros tres — dijo Levi poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a Reiner y Jean. No tendrían oportunidad, si querían ganarles a esos humanos necesitarían a los demás.

Sin darles oportunidad a reaccionar las mujeres se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el mar para ponerse a salvo, siendo seguidas con una evidente desventaja por los soldados.

— Son rápidas — expresó Reiner tratando de mantenerles el paso, pero su agilidad y velocidad eran ridículamente buenas. — No por mucho — expresó Levi tomando su equipo de maniobras clavándolo justo debajo de una roca, haciendo que la chica de la larga cola de caballo tropezara.

— ¡Sasha! — gritaron al unísono la azabache y la rubia, las cuales al estar distraídas no notaron cuando Jean y Reiner se acercaban por detrás empujándolas con fuerza contra el suelo.

— ¡Suéltalas, maldito! — gritó Mike dirigiéndose directo hacía Levi, quien al ver como el rubio se acercaba apresó el cuello de la castaña con sus manos, haciendo que Mike parara en seco.

— No estoy seguro de qué son exactamente ustedes — dijo posando su vista en Bertholdt quien aún estaba preso por Erwin — pero me aseguraré de descubrirlo cuando los llevemos al interior de los muros y podamos disecarlos uno por uno — Mike apretó fuertemente su tridente con impotencia, no había logrado salvar a Bertholdt y ahora las chicas también corrían peligro, todo el rescate había salido absolutamente catastrófico.

— Capitán — interrumpió suavemente Historia detrás del mayor — Pudimos rescatar a todos del agua pero… — hizo una pausa tratando de recobrar la fuerza en su voz. —…Deen y August murieron ahogados — al escuchar estás palabras Levi apretó el agarre que tenía en el cuello Sasha, haciendo que esta se removiera con desesperación ante la falta de aire.

— ¡NO, DÉJALA! — gritó con odio el ojiazul captando la atención de Mikasa y Annie, quienes miraban con horror la escena

— ¿Ahora piden piedad, malditas escorias?, ¿¡cómo ustedes la tuvieron con los jóvenes que ahora están sin vida!? — Sasha comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más mareada ante la falta de oxígeno sintiendo como todo se nublaba a su alrededor.

— E-ren…Mar-co…auxi…lio — susurró mientras lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. — No se preocupen, la misma piedad que tuvieron por nosotros, yo la tendré con ustedes — los ojos castaños de la chica alcanzaron a ver como Levi sacaba una daga extrañamente conocida para ella, la cual se dirigió directo hacia la yugular de la chica. Instintivamente cerró los ojos esperando la herida en su cuello, sin embargo está nunca llegó.

— No se te ocurra, maldita escoria — la daga del azabache yacía detenida por una idéntica a la que Deen y August habían traído al cuartel general y con curiosidad, Rivaille alzó el rostro encontrándose con dos sujetos del mismo tipo que la chica, quienes le observaban fijamente.

_Uno de ellos con cabello negro y largo como la mayoría de las criaturas de esa especie, con escamas doradas en sus piernas y una espada entre sus manos; mientras que el otro tenía largo cabello castaño con unos inmensos ojos verdes al igual que las escamas que cubrían sus piernas, pero a diferencia de los demás algo parecido a un collar colgaba de su cuello._

Tanto Eren como Marco miraban aquella escena con una extraña mezcla de odio y terror; en este momento no sólo la vida de Bertholdt, como ellos creían, corría peligro. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban pendiendo su vida de un hilo tan frágil que no sabían a quién rescatar primero.

— ¡Eren, Marco! — gritó Sasha aprovechando la distracción de todos ante su llegada, se zafó con todas sus fuerzas del agarre de Levi, poniéndose detrás de Marco — Lamentamos la tardanza, ¿te encuentras bien? — la castaña sobó con dolor su cuello, cosa que de inmediato captó Marco.

— Pon tus manos sobre mi espalda — dijo el ojicastaño y acatando la orden, la castaña colocó sus palmas sobre la morena piel de Marco, sintiendo un suave calor en la piel de su cuello, notando como las marcas de los dedos del azabache y el dolor desaparecían

— Gracias Marco — dijo aún detrás del chico, mientras que los presentes no creían lo que acaban de ver. La manera tan violenta en la cual el capitán había presionado el cuello de la castaña, era suficiente para no poder moverlo y ahora llegaba ese otro sujeto, usando no sé qué mierda, ¡y la chica incluso podía hablar como si nada hubiera pasado!

— Vete de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto — dijo Marco deslizando discretamente algo entre las manos de Sasha.

— Pues no dejaremos que escapen tan fácilmente si es lo que crees, hombre pez — interrumpió Jean mirando fijamente a los orbes cafés de Marco, quien al escuchar estas palabras observó a Mikasa y Annie que estaban en el piso con las manos atadas.

— No me gusta la violencia, pero si este es el único modo de proteger a mis amigos, me temo que tendré que hacerlo — dijo alzando su espada contra los soldados, mientras que Eren aun bloqueando el ataque de Levi, soltó una patada contra el azabache, que este fácilmente esquivó.

Aprovechando esto Eren tomó su distancia del moreno, observando con furia como tenían capturados a sus amigos.

_— _**Voy a destruir cada maldito ser humano de la faz de la tierra, así tenga que romperme los brazos, ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida** _— _esos ojos verdes eran tan grandes… y a la vez tan llenos de odio.


	4. Guerreros y protectores

Notas: **Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para **Fangirlear4Live** y **Anvaz** quienes han seguido mi fanfiction desde el comienzo y dejan los comentarios más lindos, gracias, por personas como ustedes es que mejoró en mis historias. Y del grupo de Shingeki No Heichou va dedicado con mucho cariño para **Brenda Serrano** (mi tocaya) y **Tsuki Sion Platanoconmiel**, quienes han sido de gran apoyo y no se pierden ni un capítulo, gracias las quiero.**

**Ahora, vi que hay confusión en lo de que las sirenas en este fanfiction, pero aquí manejaré 2 conceptos por así decirlo; las sirenas cuando salen del agua y tienen piernas pero están cubiertas con escamas y cuando están dentro con cola de pez. En este capítulo se entiende un poco el porque de su transformación y que lo provoca, pero más adelante quedará aún más claro. **

**Y ahora mi sección de recomendación de fanfiction; está vez quiero recomendarles un EruRen que es mi favorito: **"Tus Ojos Verdes"** de **Mizore-kun**. La historia es bellísima y mega sexy, se los mega recomiendo y si lo leen digan que vienen de mi parte :)**

**Una vez más gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus bellos reviews, favoritos y follows, que vaya que quedé sorprendida al ver quienes me seguían y un recordatorio se me pasó en un capítulo, pero siempre que responda a los reviews significa que subiré un capítulo nuevo. Es por respeto y agradecimiento a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review. Sin más que decir un enorme beso y abrazo y ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

_"Guerreros y protectores"_

* * *

— Voy a destruir cada maldito ser humano de la faz de la tierra, así tenga que romperme los brazos, ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida — esos ojos verdes eran tan grandes… y a la vez tan llenos de odio.

Levi no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa ante estás palabras — Dices tanta idiotez — bufó ante la afilada mirada del castaño — cada vez que ustedes abren su sucia boca, me sorprendo más y más de su estupidez; pero siempre llega otro que supera al anterior, ¡y vaya que tú los superaste! — el castaño apretó los dientes con ira, empuñando con más fuerza su daga.

— ¡NO SOMOS TU MALDITA BROMA, ESCORIA! — y en un impulso, Eren se lanzó contra Levi soltando puñaladas con una fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana.

"Si quiero salir de aquí vivo, más vale que esa cosa no me roce ni por un segundo" — pensó el azabache sintiendo como cada movimiento del ojiverde era como ráfagas de viento que rozaban por su rostro. Esas cosas eran guerreros temibles, tal y como lo habían dicho los soldados.

La pelea se volvía cada vez más intensa y Levi apenas podía seguirle el ritmo al castaño. No era tanto el hecho de que no pudiera pelear, era una clase de sátira pensar eso siendo que él era considerado como _el más fuerte de la humanidad_, sólo que jamás pensó que habría alguien que le igualara en fuerzas y eso comenzaba a alterarlo de alguna manera.

— ¡OYE!, ¡CORTA YA CON ESA MIERDA Y PELEA! — gritó Eren cansado de ver como Rivaille esquivaba sus movimientos sin hacerle frente.

— Si vas a ser un maldito cobarde y no pelearás, ¡no me hagas perder mi tiempo! — la velocidad de los ataques de Eren aumento de un momento a otro, tanto que no le dio oportunidad a Rivaille de ver como un puño se impactaba directo contra sus costillas. El azabache como pudo trató de esquivar el golpe, pero irremediablemente sintió como era alzado del piso y arrastrado contra la arena.

— ¡CAPITÁN! — gritó Jean al ver aquella escena junto a Reiner, la cual fue abruptamente interrumpida por el filo de una espada que los hizo retroceder de donde se encontraban.

— No se distraigan, eso podría costarles la vida — dijo Marco mirando fijamente a ambos soldados alzando nuevamente su espada contra ellos. Sasha quien hace un momento se encontraba detrás de Marco, corrió rápidamente hacia Mikasa y Annie quienes gracias al hábil movimiento del moreno, se encontraban lejos de aquellos humanos.

— Tranquilas chicas, yo las sacaré de aquí — y usando la pequeña cuchilla que Marco había deslizado entre sus manos, comenzó a cortar las amarras de sus muñecas. Reiner al notar esto, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la castaña, pero en un movimiento Marco lo interceptó clavando su espada en el hombro del rubio, haciendo que cayera como si de una delicada pluma se tratara.

Jean observó con terror a Marco, si esas cosas habían logrado derribar al capitán y a Reiner, que eran por mucho mejores soldados que él, sin duda alguna esa cosa lo desmembraría sin piedad alguna.

Las manos del soldado comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos miel no dejaban de abrirse más y más ante la presencia del pelilargo — ¿Qué sucede?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? — dijo Marco soltando una pequeña risilla, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

— Tú no eres tan fuerte como tus compañeros, ¿no es así? — los orbes de Jean se abrieron aún más, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera desnudado su más fatal defecto, así nada más?

— Probablemente eso pudiera ser tu mayor cualidad o tu mayor defecto, depende de cómo quieras verlo y de lo que quieras hacer — Reiner comenzó a levantarse con dolor de piso, con esa gran herida en su hombro, siendo esto captado por Jean quien dirigió su vista hacia el moreno.

— Tienes razón, tal vez no sea muy fuerte — comentó empuñando su espada contra el moreno, quien a su vez se puso en guardia — pero a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros siempre nos levantamos — las manos de Jean dejaron de temblar y empuñaron con fuerza sus espadas para dirigirlas contra Marco. A pesar de la agilidad y fuerza que tenía el moreno, el soldado empezó a hacerle frente sin chistar, cosa que por un segundo lo distrajo, sin notar como el rubio se acercaba por detrás de él y apresaba con fuerza su cuerpo con sus brazos.

— Rápido Jean, las mujeres pez escaparán — Jean se dirigió hacia Sasha quien aún yacía cortando las amarras de Mikasa y Annie, observando con terror como la noche comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"Si no me doy prisa, estaremos en verdaderos problemas" — pensó la castaña tratando de hacer sus movimientos más hábiles, sin embargo la presencia de un humano que se acercaba directo hacia ella, la alertó.

Ya no había tiempo, las amarras podrían esperar. Con todas sus fuerzas empujó los cuerpos de las chicas hacía la orilla del mar para que así pudieran escapar; estaba a punto de lograrlo pero la mano de un humano la detuvo con fuerza.

— ¡Déjame! — gritó la chica forcejeando aquel agarre, para salvar a sus amigas, pero el humano tenía más fuerza y le innatamente imposible.

— No dejaré… ¡no dejaré que ustedes nos capturen! — y descubriendo la pequeña cuchilla que Marco le había dado y la clavó directo en el estómago del soldado, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas manchando la arena de abundante sangre que brotaba sin parar.

— ¡JEAN! — el gritó de Reiner alertó a los presentes, quienes dirigieron su vista al soldado que yacía inconsciente en el piso. Inmediatamente al escuchar esto Erwin quiso ir en su ayuda, pero Mike bloqueó su camino colocando su tridente frente al rostro del rubio

— Ahora sientes lo mismo que nosotros al ver a uno de los nuestros ser asesinado por un humano, dime, ¿cómo es ese dolor? — Erwin endureció su semblante haciendo más fuerte el agarre que tenía preso a Bertholdt.

— No sé qué mierda tienen en contra de nosotros, pero si no me dejas pasar voy a romperle el cuello a tu amigo, ¿lo entiendes? — Mike dirigió su vista hacia el moreno, quien desviaba la mirada con vergüenza.

— No Berth, no es tu culpa, has sido muy valiente para soportar todo esto — dijo el rubio adivinando los sentimientos de culpa del chico, quien comenzaba a sentir como sus ojos le picaban ante las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"No Mike… yo no soy valiente" — pensó sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, aún con la mordaza que le impedía hablar.

"Nadie confía en mí, incluyéndome...soy yo quien siempre termina siendo salvado…" —

— ¡Suéltame! — la voz de Marco interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno haciendo que enfocara su vista en dirección hacia su amigo. Los ojos azul marino de Bertholdt se abrieron con terror al ver a Marco preso por ese enorme hombre que lo había intentado atacar entre la arboleda. Tan sólo de recordarlo, su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrío que lo llenó de miedo y de ira.

Si tan sólo fuera un poco más valiente, si tan sólo fuera un poco más fuerte.

La mirada café de Marco chocó contra la suya, mientras ambos seguían presos por aquellos humanos. — ¡Va-Vamos Berth!…agh…yo sé que tú… ¡yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo…! —

**_Siempre había sido de ese modo._**

— ¡Contamos contigo Bertholdt! — gritó Eren quien se encontraba sobre Levi haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para mantenerlo contra el piso, mientras el mayor se removía con un impulso descomunal.

**_Sus amigos siempre tenían_** **_las palabras que él necesitaba._**

Bertholdt cerró los puños con fuerza, mientras estos se comenzaban a cubrirse de lo que parecía ser cristal.

**_Sus amigos siempre le hacían sentir como si en verdad él…._**

— Te voy a romper el cuello tan fuerte, que podrás escuchar tus huesos tronando uno por…— la frase de Reiner quedó entumida entre su boca.

— ¡Comandante! — escuchó gritar a Petra quien temerosa de acercarse ante la escena, contemplaba como Erwin había sido derribado de un sólo golpe por el hombre pez que habían capturado con anterioridad.

Tanto como Eren, Marco y Mike dibujaron una sonrisa en su rostro. — Sabía que podías hacerlo — dijo Mike al moreno, mientras este escupía la mordaza de su boca.

— Yo me encargo de Marco, tú ve a ayudar a las chicas — el ojiazul miró con cierta duda al chico — ¿Estás seguro de esto? — preguntó posando su mano en el hombro del moreno, quien le devolvió una mirada determinada.

— Creo es mi turno de salvarlos; aunque sólo sea por esta vez, no pienso retroceder ante los humanos — un semblante de tranquilidad se formó en el rostro del rubio — Contamos contigo Bertholdt — dicho esto Mike se acercó a toda velocidad hacia las chicas, mientras que este fijaba su mirada marina en la ámbar de Reiner.

**_….como si en verdad él valiera, aunque sea sólo un poco._**

_"¡Eren, Marco, Mike…!"_ — pensó apretando sus puños que estaban totalmente cristalizados. _"... ¡esta vez no pienso fallar!" _— y con una velocidad extraordinaria se acercó directo hacia Reiner, quien al ver cómo se acercaba, soltó a Marco para poder defenderse.

El moreno era extremadamente rápido y el hecho de que estuviera tan furioso sólo lo empeoraba. Esa criatura indefensa que había conocido en aquella arboleda, parecía haberse convertido en un furioso protector que daría todo por salvar a sus amigos.

— No pienso fallar — Reiner abrió los ojos sorprendido, todo este tiempo creyó que era mudo, pero en verdad esa cosa podía hablar.

— Lo siento pero, un soldado está aún menos consentido para fallar — contestó el rubio esquivando los puñetazos del ojimarino, haciendo un golpe que iba dirigido hacia él se estrellara directo contra el piso, provocando que la arena saliera disparada ante la intensidad del golpe.

Con uno de esos golpes era suficiente para romperle todos los huesos sin chistar, si se permitía bajar la guardia seguramente haría papilla sus órganos. El moreno desenterró su puño del suelo, pero esta vez enterró ambos puños con fuerza, haciendo que el piso comenzara a cristalizarse por una capa de hielo.

Los soldados observaron como aquel hielo comenzó a extenderse con rapidez y no sólo eso, sus pies estaban congelados contra el piso.

"Estamos perdidos" — pensó Reiner sintiendo sus pies capturados por aquel hielo, observando la situación en la que se encontraban. El comandante yacía inconsciente en el piso y el capitán Levi, estaba preso por aquel hombre pez.

Todo esto sin contar que el escuadrón de Erwin aún no despertaba y que Jean estaba a sus espaldas desangrándose.

"No puede acabar así…" — pensó el ojiámbar observando a Bertholdt acercándose hacía él. "... ¡esto no puede acabar así!" — el moreno se paró justo frente a él y Reiner no pudo evitar ver directo a esos espejos azul marino, ¿cómo es que alguien que tiene ojos tan bellos, puede ser un asesino tan cruel?

— ¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó con voz firme a Reiner — pues grita por tu vida — los labios del rubio se abrieron de manera sorprendida, esas mismas palabras que había usado contra el moreno, ahora él las usaba en su contra.

Bertholdt alzó su puño haciéndolo un poco hacia atrás para tomar mayor fuerza; Reiner supo que en ese momento moriría y nada ni nadie lo evitarían.

Cerró los ojos esperando su inevitable muerte.

Le hubiera gustado sentar cabeza por una vez en su vida y mejor aún, dejar de romperle el corazón a todas las chicas que encontraba en su camino y enamorarse de verdad.

"¡Qué tonterías estoy pensando justo ahora!" — y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados. Bertholdt quien yacía con el puño alzado directo contra el rostro del rubio, se detuvo.

Ese humano de porte tan arrogante y superficial, justo en ese momento se veía como alguien amable y autentico. "¿Es acaso que los humanos eran así de volubles?" — pensó observando con detenimiento el blanco rostro del humano, cuando un rugido proveniente de un titán alertó a todos los presentes.

— ¡Demonios! — expresó Marco dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo, observando como el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los muros que dividían su territorio de los humanos.

Sin pensarlo tomó a Bertholdt de mano, notando como este no despegaba su vista de aquel humano. — ¡Vamos Berth, ya casi amanece! — esto sacó de su trance al ojimarino, quien corrió junto a Marco en dirección a Eren.

— ¡Eren, corre! — escuchó gritar a Marco, quien al ver como el ojiverde no se movía lo tomó de la muñeca para jalarlo, pero este se resistió. — Eren sé lo que estás pensando, pero créeme no vale la pena — comentó jalando de nuevo al pelilargo castaño quien tenía a Levi contra el suelo, pero este no se movió por un segundo.

— Estas escorias fueron las que nos quitaron todo, ¿y tú me pides que las deje vivir? — Bertholdt agachó la mirada con tristeza. — S-Sé que te duele Eren, en verdad lo comprendo — dijo con un tono de voz suave y tímido característico en él.

— Pero o morimos nosotros o mueren ellos, no hay otra opción — el ojijade afilió la mirada mientras volteaba con rabia el cuerpo del capitán colocando su daga en su blanco cuello.

— ¿¡Eren, qué haces!?, ¡en verdad no hay tiempo! — expresó Marco mirando hacia el cielo que comenzaba a cambiar sus colores para dar paso al alba.

— Si hay otra opción, matarlo rápidamente y largarnos de aquí — dicho esto alzó su daga contra la clavícula del mayor, pero en un movimiento hábil y ahora que tenía mayor visión al estar boca arriba; Levi giró su cuerpo zafándolo de la presión que tenía gracias al cuerpo del moreno que estaba sobre él y sacando la daga que Deen y August le habían dado bloqueó la puñalada.

Eren abrió su verde mirada ante lo que veía en ese momento, ese asqueroso humano tenía la daga que había perdido durante la batalla contra esos soldados humanos.

— Eso… eso me pertenece — Levi miró con indiferencia el semblante del castaño mientras liberaba su otra mano para soltarle un fuerte puñetazo que quitó por fin a Eren de su regazo. La mirada de Levi emanaba odio puro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Marco y Bertholdt que se pusieron frente al castaño para protegerlo.

— No importa que lo protejan incluso con su vida, los desollare a los tres por igual y les daré el peor sufrimiento de sus vidas — comentó acercándose lentamente hacia ellos con un semblante que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera. Y para hacerlo aún peor, el hielo comenzaba a derretirse y ni Bertholdt ni Marco tenían con que defenderse… sólo tenían una opción y no era la más agradable.

Eren quien yacía en el suelo limpiando la sangre de su boca, cubrió sus oídos al igual que Marco ante la mirada confundida de Levi — ¡BERTHOLDT, AHORA! — un grito como el que había resonado por el bosque, se escuchó con una intensidad aún peor. Todos los soldados caían sobre sus rodillas cubriendo sus oídos con dolor, haciendo imposible siquiera despegar sus manos de su cabeza.

— ¡Vámonos! — dijo Marco cubriéndose aún los oídos, mientras Eren y Bertholdt le seguían. El sonido había desaparecido, pero aun así los soldados ante el punzante dolor y sangrado no lograban ponerse en pie.

— Malditas mierdas — susurró con despreció Levi, observando cómo se alejaban más y más.

— ¡No se los permitiré! — gracias a los tapones que se había colocado con anterioridad, el sonido fue menos agresivo con él, haciendo que se pudiera mantener el equilibrio más rápido que los demás soldados.

— ¡Miren ahí están Mike y las chicas! — gritó aliviado Eren de que se encontrarán en perfecto estado. — ¡Lo logramos chicos!, y justo antes del amanecer — gritó con júbilo nuevamente el ojiverde a punto de llegar a la orilla, pero los incesantes sollozos de fondo interrumpieron la marcha de uno de ellos.

— ¡Jean!, ¡Jean, por favor reacciona! — lloraba Historia moviendo el cuerpo de su compañero; su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y su piel estaba fría al tacto. La rubia quien tenía sangre en sus oídos, ni siquiera prestó atención a esto, su desesperación de perder a su amigo era mil veces peor que aquel dolor punzante.

— ¡Ymir!, ¿qué vamos a hacer? — dijo rompiendo en llanto entre los brazos de su novia, quien al igual miraba a su compañero con tristeza. Ymir sabía que incluso si salieran en ese preciso momento hacia las murallas, Jean no aguantaría el trayecto, había perdido demasiada sangre.

— Lo siento mucho Historia, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él — Marco quien había sido el que detuvo su marcha, reconoció de inmediato a aquel humano. Era el soldado castaño con el que había combatido, y ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte…

**_No por favor._**

— ¡Marco!, ¿¡qué estás esperando!? — le gritaron sus amigos quienes se encontraban ya en la orilla del mar.

"Ellos no son tu problema, ellos se lo buscaron por atacarnos primero" — pensó tratando de autoconvencerse, pero sus piernas simplemente no se movían, y los sollozos de aquella humana, no ayudaban en absoluto.

— Jean tú le prometiste a tu madre que volverías a casa con una linda chica, ¿recuerdas? — dijo la rubia mientras le practicaba RCP, sin éxito alguno.

**_No me hagas hacer esto, no me hagas pensarlo…._**

— ¡Tú dijiste que serías un soldado fuerte y valiente!, ¿cómo esperas que le diga que no volverás? — Marco abrió de golpe sus ojos cafés al escuchar esto, impidiendo dar un paso más hacia el frente.

**_….no me hagas pensar, que no somos tan distintos a ustedes._**

Marco instintivamente regresó sus pasos, dirigiéndose directo hacia aquellas humanas.

— ¡MARCO!, ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES!? — gritó Mike, incrédulo ante la acción del moreno al igual que sus amigos.

"Ni siquiera yo lo sé Mike, pero prometo no tardar, lo juro" — pensó deteniéndose justo frente a Ymir e Historia, las cuales al verlo se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia.

— No vengo a hacerles daño, sólo que creo que yo podría ayudar a su amigo — la castaña le miró incrédula ante esta afirmación. — Que yo sepa, fueron ustedes quienes provocaron esto, ¿por qué deberíamos creerte? — los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse, si no se daba prisa realmente estaría en graves problemas.

— ¡Su amigo está a punto de morir!, ¿¡qué más grave puedo lastimarlo!? — la castaña miró a su pareja por un segundo, obteniendo un asentimiento inseguro de su parte.

— De acuerdo, pero si empeoras más su salud te descamaremos, ¿entendiste? — Marco asintió arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de Jean. Su ropa estaba cubierta por manchas de sangre seca, por lo que se preocupó aún más.

Rápidamente le quitó la chaqueta y ante la tensión que tenía por el tiempo, rompió su camisa dejando al aire su torso desnudo. Con delicadeza examinó la herida, calculando el tiempo que le tomaría sanarla y una vez que lo hizo, colocó sus manos sobre esta.

— Aquí vamos — soltó un suspiro tratando de calmar su ansiedad, cuando sobre sus manos un resplandor dorado empezó a emanar como si se tratará de luz solar. Las soldados miraban atónitas el acto; observando como salía un pequeño humo de la herida a la par que cicatrizaba.

Al observar el ritmo de la cicatrización, Marco supo que era demasiado lento. La sanación dependía en mayor parte del tipo de la herida y esta era bastante profunda, pero justo en este momento no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

— Debo…hacerlo… más rápido — y cerrando sus ojos concentró aún más energía, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se iluminara de un resplandor dorado que hacía que su cabello flotará en el aire.

Eren y Bertholdt al divisar el dorado resplandor, se preocuparon. Marco no podía estar usando algo así con un humano, ¿cierto?...

— Maldita sea — exasperó Eren furioso observando aquella escena. — Mike, lleva a las chicas hasta el mar, Bertholdt y yo iremos por el estúpido de Marco — comentó poniéndose en marcha, pero una mano lo detuvo.

— Vamos con ustedes — dijo Mikasa con una mirada determinada en su rostro. — No, ya se pusieron en peligro una vez, nosotros nos encargaremos — comentó zafándose del agarre de su hermana, pero esta nuevamente lo tomó de la mano.

— Eren por favor, si vamos todos puede que sea más fácil — el chico cerró los ojos exasperado. A veces su hermana era demasiado sobreprotectora y aunque la amara, eso le destruía su paciencia por completo.

El castaño se giró por completo hacia su hermana, tomándola por los hombros. — Hey, no me hagas quedar como un completo inútil. Tú siempre me estás salvando, ahora deja que yo los proteja — la azabache bajó la mirada con tristeza.

— Prometo no demorarme, ¿o es acaso no confías en tu hermano? — Mikasa negó con la cabeza mientras Eren la guiaba junto a Mike y las demás chicas.

— Cuídala mucho por favor — le dijo a Mike, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Annie, quien de inmediato jaló a la pelinegra a su lado. — Más vale que regresen pronto, porque si llegan a preocupar a Mikasa, yo misma los mato, ¿entendido? — Eren tragó en seco. A veces la hermana de Bertholdt, quien era su cuñada, era en verdad aterradora.

— No sé preocupen por nosotros estaremos bien — dicho esto, Bertholdt y Eren se dirigieron con extrema velocidad hacía Marco, quien aún se encontraba en medio de la curación

— Sólo…un poco más — susurró con dificultad, observando el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él, para notar algún posible signo de vida.

"¿Qué…Qué es este calor en mi cuerpo…?"— se preguntó internamente Jean entre la seminconsciencia, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, visualizando de manera borrosa lo que parecía ser una extraña y cálida luz dorada.

"¿Es acaso que en verdad yo morí?"— pensó enfocando su mirada sobre aquella luz, percibiendo como aquel extraño calor provenía de unas manos sobre su vientre. Aquella sensación era casi utópica, era una paz indescriptible que nunca antes había experimentado.

Instintivamente llevó sus manos hacia las que reposaban en su vientre, las cuales al entrar en contacto hicieron que aquel calor se extendiera aún más por su cuerpo.

— No te muevas tan brusco — escuchó decir de manera distorsionada al portador de aquellas manos, haciendo que girara su cabeza para ver su rostro. No podía distinguirlo en su totalidad debido a la intensidad de aquella luz, pero si podía ver como unos largos y negros cabellos flotaban al aire, a su vez que unos inmensos ojos cafés lo miraban con preocupación.

— ¿D-Dios…? — la luz comenzó a apagarse tenuemente, pudiendo visualizar por completo a la persona que tenía justo a su lado. — Debería serlo después de salvarle la vida a un humano — sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

— ¿T-Tú? — el moreno sólo hizo una mueca molesto mientras retiraba sus manos de la ahora cicatriz de Jean — Sí, yo para tu desgracia y para la mía — las soldados aún en shock, observaron cómo su amigo había recuperado nuevamente su color e incluso intentaba pararse torpemente.

— ¡JEAN! — gritó aún con lágrimas en los ojos Historia abrazándolo. — ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!, no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos en verdad, creí que te perdíamos — el castaño aún entre los brazos de la rubia miró al pelilargo. No había sido una suposición suya, él en verdad estaba a punto de morir pero, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Con dificultad trató de ponerse de pie, siendo detenido por la castaña. — Aún estas muy débil Jean, no hagas nada brusco — pero como siempre la necedad del castaño, pudo más e Historia al ver esto no pudo hacer otra cosa que ayudarlo.

— Tú… Tú hiciste algo parecido como con tu amiga, ¿no es verdad? — preguntó el castaño al azabache, siendo sostenido por la rubia.

— Yo… — la contestación de Marco quedó inconclusa al notar como los rayos de sol comenzaban a tocar la arena. Una mueca de angustia se formó en el rostro del moreno, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jean — Debo-Debo irme — pero antes de siquiera moverse, el castaño se soltó del agarre de Historia y lo detuvo del brazo.

— Puedes irte cuando me hayas aclarado una cosa — Marco lo fulminó con la mirada, en verdad que los humanos no tenían respeto a nadie que no fueran ellos mismos — ¿Por qué decidiste salvarme? — los ojos del pelilargo se abrieron de par en par.

— Fue tu amiga quien me apuñaló y después tú me salvas, ¿¡qué clase de mierda es esa!? — expresó tomándolo por los hombros mirándolo de frente, a lo que el moreno tan sólo esquivó su mirada.

_"Porque no somos tan diferentes a ustedes como yo creía"_ — deseaba responder Marco, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Jean molesto ante la evasiva, lo tomó con agresividad del mentón para verlo directo a los ojos — ¡Responde! — el ámbar de los ojos de Jean miraba con agresividad a los grandes ojos cafés de Marco, quien ante las ásperas palabras del humano afiló su mirada molesto.

— Te lo diré si eso hará que me quites tus asquerosas de encima, lo hice porque creí que…—

— ¡MARCO! — nuevamente su frase quedó inconclusa al ver como Eren y Bertholdt corriendo hacia él. Los soldados inmediatamente alzaron sus espadas ante la llegada de estos.

— ¡Marco!, ¿¡qué carajo estás haciendo!? — la mirada verde de Eren parecía acusarlo y Bertholdt que estaba a su lado, examinaba a Jean de pies a cabeza.

— Tú… ¿salvaste a ese humano? — el aludido tan sólo agacho la cabeza. Eren y Bertholdt sintieron un como si algo se hubiera atorado en su garganta, creando un silencio absoluto.

— Y-Yo… sólo creí que… era lo correcto — dijo aún con la cabeza gacha. No era necesario decir que se sentía como la peor de las escorias traidoras. — ¿Qué? — expresó Eren acercándose de manera intimidante hacia él. — Es que él iba a morir en verdad y… su madre, s-su madre no iba a poder... — Eren alzó su puño directo contra la cara de Marco.

— ¡Eren, detente! — la voz de Bertholdt hizo que se detuviera de golpe, sin embargo aquella rabia aún seguía latente.

— ¡Cállate y vámonos!— dijo Eren tomándolo de la mano. Marco tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo alejó la mano de Eren de la suya.

— ¡No, tú eres quien no se calla y no escucha! — el ojijade lo miró con una mezcla de odio y confusión. — ¿En verdad sabes qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera muerto?, sus padres sentirían el mismo dolor que nosotros sentimos hace tiempo, dime, ¿¡es eso justo!? — Eren y Bertholdt observaron pasmados a su amigo.

— Cómo... ¿¡CÓMO SIQUIERA TE ATREVES A COMPARARNOS CON ESAS MIERDAS MARCO!? — el pelilargo castaño se fue directo contra el azabache. Bertholdt rápidamente quiso intervenir, pero la figura de alguien acercándose directo hacia ellos lo detuvo.

— ¡Cuidado! — trató de alertar, pero el humano fue más rápido y tomando impulso dirigió sus espadas contra Marco y Eren, quienes con una leve diferencia lograron esquivar esas mortales cuchilladas.

— Capitán Rivaille — dijo Jean sorprendido al igual que las soldados — Traigan unas redes, vamos a capturar a estas cosas así nos cueste la vida — los soldados siguiendo la orden se dispersaron con rapidez. Marco miró a Jean por encima de su hombro, esperando que esto no fuera verdad, pero el castaño bajó la mirada siguiendo su curso.

— ¡Te lo dije Marco!, los humanos son mierdas traidoras y asesinas, todos están cortados por la misma mierda — gritó Eren siendo amenazado por la espada de Levi junto con Marco, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia Bertholdt.

Si ellos dos no podían escapar, al menos el ojimarino podía. — ¡Huye Bertholdt, huye ahora que puedes! — gritó Marco, pero las largas piernas del moreno no se movían.

— Pero, Marco, ¿qué pasará con Eren y contigo? — la voz del chico tembló. — Estaremos bien, ahora sólo ve con los demás, nosotros lo lograremos confía en nosotros, ¡vete! — las piernas del más alto temblaron ante esto, pero debía hacerlo o las cosas podrían complicarse aún más.

Con agilidad se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr sin parar por un segundo. Al notar esto Levi giró su cabeza dirigiéndola en dirección al ojimarino, cosa que Marco aprovechó y con una fuerte patada, tiró su espada para que él y Eren pudieran escapar.

— Esas pequeñas mierdas, ¡lo volvieron a hacer! — gritó a la vez que apretaba los dientes dirigiéndose justo detrás de ellos.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a voltear, esta vez sí era seguro, si los humanos los alcanzaba sería su fin.

— ¡Capitán! — escuchó gritar a su lado observando como los soldados corrían con las redes en sus manos. — ¡Por nada del mundo dejen que escapen! — estos asintieron corriendo con más fuerza, mientras los otros con esa velocidad típica en ellos trataban de salvar su vida.

"Falta poco… sólo un poco más" — pensó Bertholdt sudando con un cansancio absoluto divisando a pocos metros la orilla, sintiendo la brisa húmeda en su rostro.

"Casi llego…" — justo cuando sus pies estaban a punto de tocar el agua, un puño en su rostro se estampó con fuerza, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

— ¡Bertholdt! — gritaron al unísono Marco y Eren, observando a lo lejos como su amigo caía de espadas contra el piso.

— Te dije que no podía fallar — con la mirada borrosa, Bertholdt alcanzó a reconocer al soldado rubio con el cual había combatido.

"Debí matarte cuando pude" — pensó cayendo desmayado sobre la arena. Al estar más cerca Marco y Eren observaron como aquel humano colocaba una mordaza en la boca de Bertholdt y una red alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¡DÉJALO MALDITO! — gritó Eren empuñando su daga para clavarla directo hacia el rubio, pero un fuerte escalofrío en sus piernas que bien conocía, hizo que se detuviera de golpe, provocando que cayera al suelo al igual que Marco.

— ¡Eren! — le llamó Marco dirigiendo su vista detrás de ellos, observando como los soldados se acercaban con rapidez hacia ellos. Bien sabía que en este momento sus piernas no reaccionarían, por lo que se arrastró con sus brazos tratando de alejarse.

— Es inútil, nos atraparán — dijo el ojicafé inerte en el suelo con una expresión desolada en su rostro. — ¡No!, ¡no podemos rendirnos cuando estamos tan cerca! — gritó arrastrándose con furia entre la arena, tratando de evitar lo que era evidente.

Marco volteó su rostro nuevamente dando un último vistazo a los soldados que estaban a tan sólo unos pasos de él y cerró los ojos sintiendo la resolana en su rostro y cuerpo.

— ¡Ahí están! — escuchó gritar a los humanos sintiendo como lo azotaban con fuerza contra el piso, colocándole una red y una mordaza. Marco dirigió sus grandes ojos cafés hacia Jean sintiendo como lágrimas resbalaban sin poder detenerlas.

"Tenía razón chicos" — pensó Marco divisando como Eren intentaba arrastrarse en el piso mientras ese aterrador humano al que llamaban _"capitán"_ pisaba sus piernas impidiéndole moverse.

"Los humanos nunca serán como nosotros" — sus grandes orbes cafés se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron al suelo convirtiéndose en pequeñas perlas, mientras que era arrastrado lejos por los humanos.

— ¡MA-MALDITO! — gritaba con dolor Eren al sentir como el azabache presionaba más y más su pie contra sus piernas.

— Vaya, eso no lo que me dijiste cuando me tenías debajo de ti — comentó tomando a Eren de su largo y castaño cabello para alzar su cabeza — Tú me dijiste que me matarías de una manera rápida y huirías con tus amigos y míralos ahora, no son más que pequeñas ratas dentro de una jaula — bufó mirando directo a esos ojos verdes que irradiaban odio puro.

— Esto es enserio, ¿por qué no te mueves?, ¿acaso quieres morir? — el castaño apretó los dientes desviando la mirada del humano, pero un tirón en su cabello hizo que soltará un quejido de dolor. — Me gusta que me respondan cuando hago una pregunta hablo a alguien — Eren lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo como nuevamente lo jalaba del cabello obligándolo a hablar.

— No me muevo, porque no puedo — dijo entre dientes a lo que el capitán tan sólo dejó caer su cabeza contra la arena. — No me vengas con estupideces, porque mierda no te ibas a poder…mover…— Rivaille observó cómo poco a poco las piernas llenas de escamas de Eren, empezaron a desaparecer hasta convertirse en lo que parecía una grande y larga cola de pez.

— ¿Ca-Capitán? — escuchó decir a los soldados, quienes miraban asombrados como Marco e incluso Bertholdt que yacía inconsciente, habían cambiado sus piernas por una larga cola de pez al igual.

Mike, quien había hecho guardia hasta ahora, observó esto. Ahora que había salido el sol no había manera que se defendieran por si solos, por lo cual salió del agua con su tridente en manos siendo divisado por Eren. — ¡NO MIKE, NO VENGAS! — el rubio detuvo sus pasos abruptamente captando la atención de aquellos humanos.

— Si algo te pasa a ti, no habrá quien proteja a los demás y sólo habrás perdido tu vida en vano — el rubio apretó con pesar su tridente.

— No me pidas eso, ¿qué pasará contigo y con los demás? — el ojijade pudo ver como los humanos empezaban a dar señas de querer acercarse, por lo cual concluyó lo más rápido que pudo con esa conversación.

— ¡Volveremos, te lo prometo!, mientras tanto cuida a las chicas y no salgan a la superficie hasta que nosotros volvamos… ¡agh! — gimió con dolor al sentir como Levi lo pateaba con fuerza en su espalda.

— ¡Eren! — gritó Mike tratando nuevamente de acercarse. — ¡Estoy bien, tú sólo Vete Mike!, ¡VETE YA! — el ojiazul dedicó un último vistazo lleno de dolor hacia sus amigos, mientras corría a toda prisa a la orilla y se sumergía dentro del mar. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que otro golpe en la espalda por parte del soldado azabache lo hacía gritar de dolor.

— No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar — comentó observando fijamente el rostro de Eren — pero espero lo hayas disfrutado, porque será lo último que digas de ahora en adelante — y sin darle oportunidad de replicar metió un trapo en la boca de Eren junto a una cinta para evitar que se lo quitase. El moreno empezó a mecer su cola con fuerza tratando de zafarse, pero era inútil…completamente inútil.

Rivaille terminó por ponerle la red en alrededor de su cuerpo y lo cargó cómo si se tratara de un bulto, depositándolo en el piso. — Capitán, ¿qué hacemos con los otros dos? — preguntó Ymir refiriéndose a Marco y Bertholdt, pero antes de que pudiera responder una voz lo interrumpió.

— Llévenlos a la carreta y cúbranlos como si se trataran de cuerpos, no podemos permitir que los civiles o la policía militar los vea hasta que estemos seguros de lo que son — ordenó Erwin con una venda en la cabeza siendo sostenido por Petra, quien había estado cuidando de los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

— No se preocupe por los demás capitán, ya están a salvo en la carreta — dijo la pelirroja adivinando sus pensamientos. Rivaille soltó un largo suspiro.

— Petra revisa a los heridos y los que no puedan continuar que vayan en la carreta — la mujer asintió obedientemente pasando el agarre que tenía con el comandante hacia Levi.

— Perdimos a dos soldados — dijo Levi al rubio, quien tenía las vendas húmedas con su sangre. — Lo sé… — dijo con pesar observando todo el panorama de lo que probablemente había sido la batalla más difícil hasta ahora — es algo triste en realidad pero toda misión requiere un sacrificio y la vida de ellos sirvió para lo que pudiera el descubrimiento más grande de la humanidad — el rugido de un titán sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos, dando prisa a su retirada.

_Definitivamente, las cosas se pondrían difíciles de ahora en adelante._


	5. Las reglas del juego

Notas: **Hay personas a las cuales no les puedo responder los review por no tener una cuenta, así que en la parte de abajo les responderé. Siento haberme tardado la Universidad es demasiado pesada y llego a dormir para después levantarme a seguir estudiando... ¡pero aún así amo mi carrera!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a **Brenda Serrano **quien va a reprobar por mi culpa : ( lo siento baby, sólo te puedo ayudar dedicándote el fanfic, **Min Akane Akatsuki **quien es muy amable y muy linda con sus comentarios y la autora del primer RiRen que leí **XxXMitsukoXxX, **recomendando así su** **fanfiction** "Apprendre à aimer" **que es RiRen y es precioso, léanlo en verdad.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y espero sea de su agrado, el capítulo 6 que ya está en proceso será contundente.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

"_Las reglas del juego"_

* * *

— Démonos prisa — comentó el capitán sobre su caballo. Ahora que Erwin estaba herido él tendría que hacerse cargo de que llegaran a salvo dentro de los muros, sumando el hecho de que los titanes empezaban a despertarse y esto lo complicaría aún más.

— Vamos a rodear el camino y no quiero que se paren en ningún momento, ¿entendido? — los pocos soldados que yacían sobre sus caballos asintieron, y sin más cabalgaron con toda velocidad a través de aquella arboleda sin mirar atrás a aquel escenario que había sido el más lúgubre y tétrico a pesar de su belleza.

El viaje fue un tanto pesado por los cuerpos de los heridos dentro de las carretas que hacía que los caballos cargaran el doble, pero de alguna forma todos habían logrado penetrar el Muro María y posteriormente el Muro Rose.

Inmediatamente al pisar el territorio, las campanas dieron aviso de su llegada, como siempre aglomerando esa molesta y desagradable multitud a su alrededor.

— ¿¡Cuándo habrá verdaderos resultados de sus expediciones!? — escucharon gritar a un hombre, pero absolutamente todos conocían las reglas:_ no hacer contacto visual, mantener la marcha hacia el frente y jamás responder a ningún comentario de ese tipo._

— Dios mío, ¿ya viste la carreta?, ¡está llena de heridos! — expresó una señora señalándola con su dedo — Y mira los cadáveres que hay en la otra, Dios ruegue por esas pobres almas — un nudo se formó en la garganta de todos, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza.

Todos estaban conscientes de los sacrificios; eran soldados, los habían entrenado para eso. Pero nadie jamás les mencionó cuanto peso podía tener una vida humana.

— Esos tipos de la Legión de reconocimiento no tienen ni idea de lo que sufren esas pobres familias de los soldados, ellos tienen el corazón hecho piedra al igual que su consciencia — una vida humana no sólo le pertenece a la persona en sí, la vida de una persona está conectada con muchas otras; una madre, un padre, hermanos, hijos, parejas… familias enteras.

— Ojalá se pudran en el averno — el ser conscientes de eso, era muchísimo peor que el averno.

* * *

Al llegar al cuartel principal fueron recibidos por Hanji y el equipo médico, los cuales al observar sus rostros sabían que no podía ser nada bueno.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se acercaron a toda velocidad encontrándose con la mitad de los soldados heridos dentro de una carreta y los cadáveres que yacían tapados con sus capas en otra.

— Parece que son más heridos de los que teníamos contemplados, iré por más soldados — comentó uno de los soldados, mientras que los otros colocaban en camillas los cuerpos de quienes podían.

— Con cuidado comandante, no se sobresfuerce mucho — Hanji volteó el rostro atónita observando como Erwin se tambaleaba con una venda sobre su cabeza para ser puesto sobre una camilla.

¿Qué mierda fue lo que pasó? — pensó volteando nuevamente su rostro hacia Levi, quien estaba justo a un lado de la carreta con cadáveres. La castaña lentamente se acercó hacia él, pero este ni por un segundo quitó la vista de los cuerpos.

— Rivaille, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en ese lugar? — preguntó con voz suave mirando con preocupación a su amigo, quien al escuchar su voz, tomó la mano de la mujer pasando un pequeño trozo de papel con algo escrito.

— Trata de que no te vean y date prisa — la mujer se dirigió con prisa detrás de una columna y verificando que no hubiera nadie procedió a leer la nota:

"_Necesito que llenes con agua los contenedores de vidrio que ibas a utilizar para observar la salivación de los titanes y después me traigas 3 carretillas vacías. Hazlo lo más discretamente posible que puedas, luego te explico"_

Al terminar de leer, la castaña sacó un pequeño encendedor quemando el trozo de papel, dejándola aún más curiosa y sobre todo temerosa ante el misterio. Pero conociendo a Levi, sabía que tenía un muy buen plan bajo la manga.

Corrió lo más apresurada que pudo, llegando a una parte del castillo donde había 3 inmensas puertas negras con candados y cadenas alrededor. La mujer sacó unas llaves de sus bolsillos y procedió a abrir cada uno de los candados — Aquí vamos — susurró soltando un suspiro mientras abría una de las puertas y se adentraba en aquella obscuridad.

El sol de la tarde empezaba a ponerse en lo alto, haciendo estragos en la única persona que aún estaba en la entrada del cuartel general.

— Maldita cuatro ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo más me va a tener esperando? — escupió más que molesto sintiendo un putrefacto olor calándole la nariz debido los cuerpos son vida que empezaban a descomponerse, pero que irremediablemente necesitaba para encubrir los otros 3 cuerpos y pudieran pasar desapercibidos.

Secó el sudor de su frente con pesar cuando el rechinido de unas llantas lo sacó de sus pensamientos — Rivaille — escuchó decir en voz baja, observando como Hanji y Moblit se acercaban con las carretas hacia él.

— Tardaste siglos — comentó observando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. — ¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te viera? — la castaña quien estaba igual de cansada asintió con la respiración agitada.

— Era mucha agua enanín, ¿cómo querías que no nos tardáramos? — Moblit se tensó de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina de Rivaille, bien sabía que jamás debía mencionar algo referente a la altura del capitán pero de algún modo, esto Hanji siempre se lo pasaba por donde le convenía.

— Deja de decir tus estupideces habituales y ayúdame a poner estos cuerpos sobre la carretillas — Rivaille movió los cuerpos de Deen y August quienes estaban sobre lo que parecía ser una larga manta verde, la cual quitó dejando al descubierto tres cuerpos que estaban envueltos entre las capas que utilizaban los soldados.

— Sólo pongan estos tres dentro de las carretillas, los otros dos que los lleven al crematorio — los soldados le miraron extrañados, pero acataron las ordenes sin chistar cargando los cuerpos que de algún extraño modo pesaban el doble que un cuerpo normal y los colocaron dentro de las carretillas.

— Ahora vamos hacia el área experimental — los tres caminaron por un pasillo largo que daba directo a la parte trasera del castillo, a la cual sólo tenían acceso los soldados de la legión autorizados y por supuesto los altos mandos quienes invertían para las investigaciones que se realizaban con los titanes.

Los tres se pararon frente a 3 puertas negras que estaban enumeradas, siendo Rivaille el primero en abrir _la puerta número uno_ adentrándose junto a Hanji y Moblit. Por dentro el lugar era tan blanco y pulcro que le encantaba a Rivaille; todo tan ordenado, tan perfecto que en verdad muchas veces deseaba que esa fuera su habitación.

Con precaución se acercó hacia el inmenso tanque de agua transparente que había frente a él, observando una pequeña bomba de burbujas que inicialmente era para separar cada uno de los elementos de la saliva de los titanes, pero ahora tan sólo purificaba el agua para mantenerla en óptimas condiciones.

Rivaille se dio la media vuelta encontrándose con la mirada extrañada de sus camaradas, era hora de aclarar las cosas. — Como recordarán el día que salimos hacia la expedición había rumores acerca de la posible presencia de unas criaturas cerca del Muro María que fueron las responsables de asesinar al escuadrón nº 33 — el par siguió con su mirada al capitán, el cual se acercó hacia uno de los cuerpos desenvolviéndolo.

— Para resumirlo en pocas palabras, esto fue lo que encontramos — dijo descubriendo por completo el cuerpo de Eren quien a penas y pudo abrir sus ojos verdes, ya que se encontraba extremadamente débil e insolado debido a la falta de agua.

Ambos soldados sintieron como las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al notar la larga e inmensa cola de pez verde que este tenía, al igual que ese extraño cabello castaño que caía hacia los lados de la carreta tocando el piso de tan largo que era.

— Lo-Los hombres pez… ¿¡son reales!? — la castaña como siempre sin tener ni una pizca de respeto al espacio personal se acercó de golpe a Eren quitándole la mordaza que tenía, provocando que este tosiera con fuerza y afilara su mirada verde que parecía querer destruir todo a su paso.

— ¡DIOS MÍO LOS HOMBRES PEZ SON REALES!, ¡LO SON!... — un fuerte coletazo por parte de Eren hizo que la castaña callara de golpe sintiendo como la fuerza descomunal de este la estampaba contra el piso.

— ¡Señorita Hanji! — gritó preocupado Moblit acercándose a la mujer ayudándola a pararse, pero en lugar de sentirse asustada, tan sólo se vio más maravillada por esas criaturas.

— Oye escoria — dijo Rivaille acercándose al tritón tomándolo de los hombros al estar inmovilizado por las redes — ten cuidado con lo que haces o te descamo junto a tus amigos, ¿entendido? — la cola de pez de Eren se mecía con fuerza mientras él miraba fijamente a los ojos grises y profundos de Levi.

— Entonces tú corta con la mierda de _"los hombres pez"_, somos tritones — Levi rodó los ojos ante la imbécil petición del ojiverde mientras volteaba la carreta haciendo que cayera contra el piso.

— O-Oye, eso duele imbécil — sin siquiera responderle el mayor se acercó a los otros dos cuerpos desenvolviéndolos y tirándolos al piso por igual.

— ¿¡CAPTURASTE A MÁS DE ELLOS!?, ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, NO PUEDEN SER MÁS PERFECTOS! — Marco quien se encontraba extremadamente mareado se despertó de golpe asustado por los gritos de Hanji.

— Señorita Hanji, basta, los está asustando — dijo con dificultad Moblit tratando te contener la euforia descontrolada de su capitana, quien observó como uno de los tritones no se movía o parecía reaccionar.

Con dificultad la castaña se mordió los labios tratando se contenerse mientras se acercaba hacia Marco. Este por inercia trató de arrastrarse, pero al sentir como la mano de aquella humana retiraba el trapo que había en su boca se relajó.

— Mucho gusto, soy la capitana Hanji Zoe y soy la encargada de las investigaciones en este lugar — dijo estirando su mano hacia el pelinegro, quien sólo miró su mano sin emitir sonido alguno. Al caer en cuenta de esto la mujer soltó una risilla rascándose la nuca.

— Ah sí, lo siento, olvidaba que estabas atado —Moblit y Levi giraron los ojos resignados

— No vengo a hacerte daño, sólo quiero saber si algo le pasa a tu amigo el alto — inmediatamente Marco y Eren supo a quien se referían enfocaron su vista en Bertholdt quien tenía un obscuro moretón cerca de su ojo y su labio estaba cortado.

Marco sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba contra las reglas, pero en verdad debía asegurarse que su amigo se encontraba a salvo, sin importar el costo. — Por favor Hanji, desáteme — Eren giró su vista incrédulo hacia el ojicafé. — Necesito curar a mi amigo por favor — la castaña volteó su cabeza inmediatamente ahogando un grito de felicidad, ¡uno de sus nuevos bebés la había llamado por su nombre!

— No te preocupes — dijo volteando el rostro como si nada hubiera pasado — Yo te desataré… — el pie de Rivaille se estampó contra la cara de la mujer evitando que tocara las redes que tenían preso a Marco.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces tarada? — la castaña alzó el rostro confundida mientras Moblit sentía como el alma se le escapaba nuevamente al ver a su líder en ese estado gracias a sus tonterías.

— En verdad no puedo creer que le creas toda esa basura a estos asesinos — aquellas palabras hicieron que Marco frunciera el ceño con ira.

— ¡En verdad que no estoy mintiendo! — todos giraron su vista al ojicafé quien con todas sus fuerzas se arrastraba hasta llegar directo hacia los pies de Levi

— Tan sólo…tan sólo mírenos, estamos a kilómetros de nuestro hogar, hemos sido capturados por ustedes y apenas podemos sostenernos — Marco acercó su cabeza hacia los pies del moreno mientras colocaba su frente en señal de respeto — Por favor… se lo suplico… —

Eren tan sólo giró la cabeza dolido ante su amigo, mientras que Rivaille sentía como una vez más esa pequeña pizca de compasión se apoderaba de él y las miradas tanto de Hanji como Moblit no ayudaban mucho.

— Por fav… — la frase del moreno se vio interrumpida al sentir las manos del humano sobre las redes, desatando esas amarras que habían marcado su piel, sintiendo sus brazos libres de moverlos. — Si intentas algo extraño, considérate muerto — Marco asintió mientras se acercaba con sus brazos hacia Bertholdt.

Puso su oído cerca de su boca para escuchar su respiración, la cual para su fortuna era regular; pero el hecho de que su consciencia no regresara le preocupaba mucho, así que sin dudarlo por un segundo puso sus manos sobre su cabeza para proceder a la curación.

Eren cerró los ojos resignado, ese poder nunca debía ser usado frente a los humanos, pero comprendía el motivo de Marco; era poner en riesgo su vida o la de Bertholdt. Conociendo a Marco, no había necesidad de adivinar a quien elegiría; él siempre había sido como el hermano mayor para todos: los cuidaba, los guiaba y siempre era la voz de la razón cuando algo salía mal.

Un dorado resplandor comenzó a iluminar la blanca habitación a lo cual de inmediato Eren supo que había dado inicio a la curación.

Los soldados miraron con asombro cómo las manos del tritón se iluminaban, haciendo que una luz se expandiera por toda la cabeza del más alto. Esa luz era tan cálida y protectora, que a pesar de no estar curándolos a ellos, podían sentir como recorría cada uno de sus huesos.

Las heridas y moretones que tenía en el rostro Bertholdt comenzaron a desvanecerse, a la par que abría sus ojos lentamente, reconociendo de inmediato a su amigo.

— Marco… — susurró con tranquilidad mientras el tritón con pecas le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa — Descansa Berth, todo estará bien — dicho la luz de sus manos se volvió más intensa provocándole un extraño cansancio al más alto, quien de inmediato cayó dormido en el piso.

Inmediatamente que terminó con Bertholdt, Marco quiso acercarse a Eren para curarlo de la misma forma, pero una mano lo detuvo.

— Me dijiste que sólo ibas a curar a uno de tus amigos — el ojicafé miró confundido a aquel humano de mirada penetrante — Yo sólo pensé que podía curar a mi otro amigo por igual, yo le prometí que no escaparía — Rivaille formó una sonrisa en su rostro que no hizo más que provocarle nauseas a Eren — Estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagas, pero a cambio de eso necesito un favor — la mirada inocente de Marco se afiló de inmediato, sabía que no podía esperar nada limpio de los humanos.

— Yo te dejo curar a tu amigo, si tú curas a los soldados que salieron heridos en la batalla — antes de que el tritón ojicafé pudiera responder, Eren le interrumpió de golpe.

— ¡No Marco!, son sólo pequeños rasguños, ¡no le sigas el juego! — al escuchar esa voz nuevamente Levi sacó un suspiro por sus labios. Ese tritón con cara de mocoso en verdad que rogaba para que lo pateara en el rostro.

— Tu amigo tiene razón son sólo rasguños — dijo acercándose al ojiverde tomándolo del mentón — pero si le saco las tripas ya no será un pequeño rasguño, ¿no crees? — comentó acercando la daga que era de Eren acercándola a su abdomen. Marco se sintió acorralado una vez más y sin opción a replicar asintió de manera sumisa.

— Lo haré — el capitán soltó a Eren quien parecía querer apuñalarlo con la mirada, a lo cual este miró indiferente. — Si voy a curar a tanta gente, necesitaré mucho sol — interrumpió el tritón a lo que los soldados le miraron confundidos.

— Soy una sirena curativa, necesitamos del sol para poder tener suficiente energía — cada palabra que salía de la boca de esos seres no hacía más que confundirlos, pero dado que la vida de su amigo "el boca grande" estaba en juego, seguramente no haría nada que lo pusiera en peligro.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero date prisa — Marco asintió acercándose hacia Eren, observando las heridas en su cara y los moretones en su espalda.

— Marco, acabas de hacer 2 curaciones y pronto harás la de esos bastardos, a este ritmo te desmayarás — era verdad habían estado mucho tiempo fuera del agua y comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado.

— No te preocupes Eren, yo le prometí a Mikasa y Annie que los protegería; y mientras yo este no dejaré que nadie los lastime — el ojiverde no pudo evitar bajar la mirada de manera culpable mientras que Marco daba inicio a la curación de sus heridas ante la mirada atenta de los humanos.

— Moblit — llamó Levi al rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos — lleva al tritón azul al salón tres y sumérgelo dentro del contenedor con agua — el rubio asintió y colocó el cuerpo de Bertholdt dentro de la carretilla mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Al notar esto tanto Eren como Marco voltearon con preocupación — No sé preocupen — interrumpió la voz de la científica — Sólo van a ponerlo dentro de un tanque para que se recupere, nada malo le pasará — de algún modo esa humana era muy amable, todo lo contrario al maldito enano sádico que no hacía más que provocar que el aliento se les escapara con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

— Encárgate que esos dos no hagan nada estúpido y en cuanto termine la curación, que Moblit te ayude a ponerlos dentro de los tanques — el azabache giró sus pasos hacia la salida, pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar algo

— Por cierto, pueden desatar al tritón azul; pero por ningún motivo desaten al verde, es un puto dolor de cabeza y no se está quieto — aún en medio de la curación Eren se removió de un jalón ante esas palabras, a lo que Marco conociendo su carácter explosivo y guerrero, trató de calmarlo con unas leves palmadas en su espalda.

— No te preocupes, tú ve a descansar, fue una misión bastante ardua — comentó observando maravillada a aquellas criaturas. Su amiga era una maldita enferma, pero en el fondo agradecía que siempre lo necesitaba no dudaba en darle una mano a pesar de que este no supiera pedirlo.

Sin más que decir, el moreno se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Mientras que por otro lado, los soldados que no habían salido tan gravemente heridos se dirigían al comedor principal.

— Acabo de salir de una misión de vida o muerte, ¿qué hay de comer hoy? — la cocinera miró con su semblante mata niños habitual a Jean, mientras de golpe colocaba en su charola lo que podían ser tres cosas: puré, veneno matarratas o estiércol.

— Mientras sea comestible y no me dé cáncer supongo que está bien, gracias — comentó con sarcasmo en su voz a lo que la mujer tan sólo alzó su cucharón en forma de protesta.

El ojimiel buscó el asiento más aislado posible para poder comer en paz, de verdad que hoy más que nunca deseaba estar sólo y poder atragantarse de la asquerosa comida de la legión.

— A comer — susurró para él mismo, cuando de pronto el sonido de unas charolas contra la mesa le hizo entender que no podría disfrutar un rato a solas.

— ¡Qué hay Jean!, ¿por qué tan solo?... espera olvida que lo pregunté, tú siempre estás solo — si Jean no tenía tacto para la gente, Ymir se iba al otro extremo en verdad.

— No digas eso, Jean no está solo por eso nos tiene a nosotras, a Reiner y Armin también — dijo Historia provocando que la morena escupiera casi toda el agua que estaba bebiendo debido a las carcajadas.

— Ay Historia, eres tan linda y boba, pero hoy en verdad te luciste — Jean sólo suspiraba volteando el rostro deseando que Reiner o Armin estuvieran en el lugar de la morocha, quien desde que la conoció supo que sería su calvario.

— Por cierto Jean, ¿cómo está Reiner?, ¿se encuentra mejor? — preguntó la rubia e inmediatamente la cara de Ymir se deformó con una mueca que el ojimiel bien conocía y que usaría a su favor para hacerle pagar el mal rato.

— Sí está mejor, la enfermera dice que tuvo mucha suerte de llegar a tiempo por la profundidad de la herida en su hombro, pero gracias a las puntadas y unos días de reposo se recuperará — la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciendo que la cara de Ymir se deformará aún más, haciéndola parecer más fea que una verruga.

— Después de comer lo iré a visitar, puedes venir si quieres — la chica asintió feliz mientras que Jean observaba como esta llegaba por fin a su límite.

— Sobre mi cadáver irás a ver al traga esteroides, ¿entendiste? — la rubia miró asombrada a su novia

— Ymir ya hemos discutido esto hasta el cansancio, yo no estoy interesada en Reiner — dijo con preocupación en su voz ante la testarudez de la pecosa

— Eso yo ya lo sé, pero es Reiner quien me preocupa, hasta que no tenga una novia fija no dejaré que se acerque a ti — aprovechando las discusiones habituales entre esas dos, Jean se puso de pie para retirarse a comer en paz, pero la mano de la morena lo detuvo.

— ¡Hey tú, no escapes! — le cargaban los mil demonios, ni siquiera cuando eran asuntos de ellas dos podía librase de Ymir

— Todavía debes decirnos exactamente y con lujo de detalle, qué fue lo que pasó con ese hombre pez — en verdad no tenía siquiera porque mencionarlo. Aquella situación le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el día, con muchas interrogantes de por medio.

— Sí Jean, dinos, ¿qué se sintió ser curado por él? — increíble, aun cuando están en medio de una riña amorosa lo mandaban todo al carajo al ser ambas tan metiches.

— Sí, dinos que se sintió traicionar a quien te salvó la vida… — un codazo por parte de Historia como represalia hizo callar inmediatamente a la castaña, sin embargo una leve mueca de arrepentimiento se formó en el rostro del castaño.

— Yo no lo traicioné — dijo en voz baja apretando su charola — ¡Yo ni siquiera le pedí que me salvara en primer lugar!, ¡él es un asesino, así que yo no le debo nada! — el comedor entero quedó en silencio mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en el ojimiel, el cual al notar esto, salió furioso en dirección a su habitación aún con la charola de comida entre sus manos.

De algún modo esto le había incomodado demasiado y muy en el fondo sabía que era porque se sentía como un traidor. Independientemente de lo que esa cosa era, él no tenía motivo alguno para salvarlo; sin embargo lo hizo y eso le costó su libertad

— _¿En verdad sabes qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera muerto?, sus padres sentirían el mismo dolor que nosotros sentimos hace tiempo, dime, ¿¡es eso justo!? —_

Jean recordó aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo que la expresión de terror en el rostro del ojicafé al ser capturado. Quería borrar ese acontecimiento de su mente, en verdad deseaba hacerlo; pero siempre que lo analizaba llegaba al mismo punto: tenía una deuda casi catastrófica con él.

Y no importaba cuanto lo negara, esa cosa era o bastante imbécil o bastante noble. El castaño soltó un suspiro; no había duda, definitivamente tenía que saldar esa deuda a como diera lugar.

* * *

— _**Levi… **__— _escuchaba a una voz ya conocida por él llamarle — _**Levi, no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo **__— _el azabache se removía con desesperación entre las sábanas tratando de despertarse sin éxito alguno.

— _**Levi despierta, despierta… — **_la voz se fue haciendo más y más lejana, cuando de pronto sintió una luz blanca sobre su rostro que lo obligó a abrir los ojos con pesar.

— Capitán Levi, despierte por favor, es hora de su segundo chequeo — la voz de la enfermera sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno, visualizando el cuarto de enfermería en el cual se había quedado dormido ante el cansancio.

— Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado capitán, llevo tratando de despertarlo desde hace 45 minutos — dijo la mujer sacando su estetoscopio, mientras el pelinegro se abría la camisa para que pudiera inspeccionarlo.

— Desearía que ese sueño "tan pesado" se hiciera presente en la noche — giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la enfermera, sintiendo el frío de aquel objeto sobre su piel.

— ¿Aún tiene esos sueños recurrentes que lo despiertan? — el silencio se hizo obsoleto en el lugar, sacando un suspiro de los labios de la enfermera.

— Considero que incluso el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad puede sentirse débil ante alguna situación — Levi apretó levemente los labios ante el comentario — Siento si sonaré impertinente, pero creo que a quien más se le olvida que usted es un simple humano como cualquier otro, es usted capitán — dijo la enfermera dando por terminada la revisión mientras este quedaba boca arriba mirando hacia el techo.

— Todo salió bien, su cuerpo está en óptimas condiciones dejando de lado la fractura que tiene en las costillas, pero no se preocupe enseguida le traeré sus analgésicos — y se dio media vuelta abriendo la pequeña cortina que separaba la camillas de los pacientes.

Levi quiso levantarse, pero el dolor de las costillas provocó que se acostará de nuevo.

— Maldito monstruo verde, ya me las pagará — susurró para si mientras la doctora llegaba con los frascos de la medicación.

— Aquí está su medicación capitán, 1 cada 4 horas antes de los alimentos y no se olvide de su chequeo, esa fractura es delicada — el moreno asintió tomando los frascos intentando pararse con ayuda de la enfermera. Se colocó su camisa y justo cuando iba a salir, la voz de la enfermera lo detuvo

— Capitán Rivaille, no se le olvide tomar estas también — dijo con voz suave estirándole un frasco, el cual miró escéptico — ¿Y este para qué es? — la doctora le devolvió una sonrisa al estoico capitán

— Son pastillas para dormir, una 15 minutos antes de acostarse si es que persisten los sueños que lo despiertan en la madrugada — el moreno tomó las pastillas dándose la media vuelta

— Gracias — dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero no para la doctora, quien sabía perfectamente de esa careta de invulnerabilidad y perfección que hacia estragos en la psique de Rivaille.

— No hay de que capitán, es lo menos que podemos hacer — el moreno se retiró dejando a la doctora quien borró su sonrisa con pesar.

En verdad era lo menos que podían hacer, ellos siempre daban la cara por todos, viendo cosas que ningún ser humano sería capaz de soportar. Tanto enojo, tanta tristeza, tanto dolor y seguían de pie… pero tarde o temprano ese dolor tendría que hacer estragos en alguna parte de su mente y su alma.

— Doctora Cecile — llamó una ayudante a la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué sucede? — dijo sobando sus sienes ante el exhaustivo trabajo que habían tenido debido al número de heridos

— Es hora de la revisión del soldado Reiner Braun — dijo estirándole una hoja de registro con los datos del paciente — Es cierto lo había olvidado, ¿cómo es su situación? — dijo caminando hacia el final del pasillo junto a su ayudante

— Herida en su hombro derecho, controlamos su hemorragia y suturamos la herida, se encuentra en reposo, pero estable — ambas se pararon frente a la camilla del soldado, dando una última revisión a los datos.

— Excelente, con un chequeó más podrá volver a… — al recorrer la cortina las dos mujeres se quedaron sin habla, sintiendo como los colores se les subían a la cabeza. — Pero… ¿¡Pero qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos!? — la chica que se encontraba en el regazo de Reiner inmediatamente rompió el beso, a la par que sentía su cara arder de vergüenza.

— Pue-Puedo explicarlo doctora Cecile, yo sólo estaba… no-no es lo que parece en verdad, Violetta, ¿si conoce a Violetta, no? — dijo jalando del brazo a la chica quien trataba por todos los medios de ponerse su pantalón para largarse de ahí — Bueno pues Violetta, perdió su arete y yo sólo le ayudaba a buscarlo, se lo juro — la doctora sólo rodó los ojos ante la excusa del rubio. Se podía decir que ella sólo estaba sorprendida ante lo inoportuno de acto, porque si consideraba el acto en sí viniendo de Reiner Braun, no lo estaba para nada.

— Reiner sólo deja que la chica se vaya, ¿quieres?, hay otros pacientes esperando y no tengo tiempo que perder — sin pensarlo dos veces la chica salió disparada con los pantalones al revés, mientras que el rubio se recostaba con su típica pose de tranquilidad.

La doctora suspiró resignada ante el muchacho — Supongo que si tuviste el tiempo de estar haciendo "esas cosas", es porque los cicatrizantes y analgésicos ya hicieron su trabajo — esto sacó una sonrisa en el rubio, a la par que miraba a la asistente de la doctora.

— Si va a hacer mi chequeo, me imagino que querrá que me quite la playera — la doctora no entendió el porqué de la mención de algo que era obvio, hasta que miró a su asistente absolutamente anonadada por Reiner. Tenía una piel absolutamente blanca, y desde su espalda hasta su torso, no había nada que no estuviera fuerte y exquisitamente trabajado.

— Daisy, el paciente con dolor de muelas, ahora tiene diarrea, ve a atenderlo por favor — la chica miró confundida a la doctora — Pero doctora, no tenemos ningún paciente con… —

— Ve Daisy, ahora — la chica se dio la media vuelta no sin antes recibir una pequeña sonrisa por parte del rubio, la cual provocó que su cara se pusiera roja. La doctora miro a modo de represalia a Reiner.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? — la mujer soltó un quejido mientras seguía con el chequeo.

— Sabes bien lo que hiciste Reiner, ya no eres un niño — el chico miró con sorpresa fingida a la doctora

— No sé de lo que está hablando doctora Cecile, si yo…—

— Reiner — la burla del rubio fue detenida ante la aterradora mirada de la mujer — Tan sólo mírate por un segundo y analiza lo que estás haciendo — Reiner quien se terminaba de poner su camisa volteó el rostro ante el reproche.

— Le rompes el corazón a cuanta chica ves y lo tomas como si fuera un record que ganar; si sigues con esa actitud no te sorprendas que alguien te haga exactamente lo mismo — un recuerdo se cruzó por la mente del rubio, provocando que se pusiera de pie.

—Si ya terminó la revisión, deseo irme ya — la doctora asintió con pesar ante la evasiva de Reiner, mientras le entregaba los analgésicos que tomaría — Una píldora cada 4 horas y si el dolor es muy fuerte cada 2 horas — sin siquiera agradecer, tomó los frascos y caminó hacia la salida.

Ese recuerdo que lo había atacado, era demasiado repentino. Más cuando lo tenía muy oculto dentro de él, para evitar cualquier persona se acercara lo suficiente para hacer una pregunta muy incómoda… o muy dolorosa.

"Papá" — pensó cerrando su puño contra su pecho entre la obscuridad del pasillo "No pienso romper mi promesa, lo juro…"—

* * *

Los golpes en una puerta sacaron de sus pensamientos a un rubio que sostenía unos papeles entre sus manos — Adelante — dijo este sobre su silla, dando paso a los tres hombres.

— ¿Nos mandó llamar capitán? — dijo Jean a lo que el rubio asintió

— Vaya si no lo veo no lo creo, casi te quedas en coma y continuas trabajando, estás loco Erwin — el rubio quien tenía vendada la cabeza sonrío ante el áspero comentario del capitán

— Es mi deber como líder, no puedo dejar esto a la deriva así nada más — los soldados quienes habían tomado asiento, miraron a Hanji quien yacía a un costado del rubio

— ¿Qué clase de treta están tramando ustedes dos? — expresó Levi mientras la mujer con un rostro serio dejaba las hojas que tenía sobre sus manos en el escritorio.

— Como ya sabrán la expedición que se realizó el día de ayer comprobó la suposición de la existencia de sirenas cerca del Muro María, lo cual hizo que se abrieran nuevas líneas de investigación para nosotros — hizo una pausa mirando de frente a los caballeros

— Es prioridad saber: ¿de dónde vienen?, ¿cómo es que viven?, ¿qué hacen?, y aún más importante, _¿qué relación tienen ellos con los titanes?._ Pero para que esa información podamos obtenerla, necesitamos de alguien que conviva con ellos en lo posible las 24 horas del día, es ahí donde entran ustedes — los soldados quedaron en shock ante estas palabras

— Oye Hanji, por si ya lo olvidaste en los reportes de la expedición se concretó que esas cosas nos habían intentado matar, ¿cómo esperas qué les saquemos información si probablemente nos odian tanto como nosotros a ellos? — la castaña soltó un suspiro con pesar.

— Estoy más que consciente de ello Rivaille, sin embargo sólo la tropa 104 y nosotros estamos enterados del caso, no me arriesgaré a que esta información llegue a la policía militar o alguien más. Además, ellos se han cerrado absolutamente a establecer comunicación con otros miembros de la Legión y dado que ustedes ya han cruzado una o dos palabras con ellos, creemos que ustedes son los que podrían crear una comunicación más concreta, esta es nuestra última oportunidad… — el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua molesto, mientras que Reiner y Jean se miraron entre sí.

— Señorita Hanji, ¿en verdad está segura de esto?. No podemos asegurar que ellos hablaran con nosotros; es decir también cabe la posibilidad que nos mientan para intentar escapar — dijo Reiner mirando a la mujer, quien sacó de un cajón 3 brazaletes que colocó sobre el escritorio ante la mirada confundida de los hombres.

— Estos brazaletes los elaboré especialmente para este experimento y cada uno le fue colocado a los tritones en sus muñecas. Ustedes tendrán uno igual al del tritón que estará bajo su cuidado y cada vez que ustedes se sientan amenazados apretarán un pequeño botón que les dará una pequeña descarga eléctrica que provocará un entumecimiento en su cuerpo, pero esta sólo debe ser usada en caso de que sea extremadamente necesario — esto hizo sentir más seguro a los jóvenes quienes tomaron sus brazaletes para observarlos

— A su vez usarán estas libretas de registro para anotar todo lo que observen, cada una tiene un código especial para cada tritón al igual que su brazalete, así que no los cambien y en lo posible no los maltraten, ¿entendido? — los soldados asintieron mientras Hanji les pasaba su brazalete y su libreta correspondiente.

— Para terminar les daré las reglas del experimento:

**Regla número 1:** _tratarán en lo posible que el sujeto se sienta cómodo para que se sienta lo más natural posible y así le sea más fácil comunicarse. _

**Regla número 2:**_ toda la información que obtengan deberá ser entregada a mí y será manejada con absoluta confidencialidad, sin excepción. De lo contrario se le tomará como privación de datos y por ende un delito_

**Regla número 3 y la más importante:**_ queda absoluta y estrictamente prohibido que se involucren de manera sentimental con cualquiera de los participantes. Si esto llegará a darse quedan fuera del experimento _— los soldados se sintieron asqueados por la última regla, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría involucrarse con esas cosas?

— Eso es todo, ahora tienen la autorización de proceder con el experimento; pueden retirarse — dijo Erwin mientras uno a uno se retiraban

— Este experimento será uno de los más difíciles que hemos puesto en práctica, ¿segura que tienes todo bajo control? — la castaña esbozó una sonrisa determinada

— Confía en mí Erwin, no hay nada que no tenga previsto —

* * *

**Reviews sin cuenta: **

**Tsuki platanoconmiel: **Chica tú sabes que yo escribo con gran afecto para ti y todos los que me leen si lees esto recibí con mucho afecto tu comentario. Lo pondré en el grupo en cuanto pueda, besos y un inmenso abrazo : )

**HBL: **Rivaille es Rivaille, no lo quiero poner como el maldito que siempre es el mejor, quiero ponerlo como un ser humano común y corriente.

**Anónimo: **Créeme que Eren y Levi se enamorarán, es sólo que están muy heridos y más adelante verás porque.

**Shani: **Un inmenso abrazo y gracias por tan bello comentario, yo escribo para y por ustedes : )


End file.
